Everything Changes
by ladybugsmomma
Summary: A little girl in trouble wants her life to change for the better. Will it?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize. Damn.

_**Everything Changes**_

When 5 year old, Karla walked into her classroom, she hoped no one would see her bruises or notice that her arm was out of place. Last night was horrible. He'd hurt her, but she was the reason he did so. She, who was not really his daughter. He knew that, she knew that, but that didn't stop him from bringing it up every time she was around. A few years ago, around when she turned 4, he was fine. He was fun to be around, but then it happened.

The tragedy that turned their world upside down. She had wanted her nightly glass of milk, but they were out. She begged her mom to go to the store. Although she was young, she was incredibly smart. Many said she was a genius, she walked at 6 months, and said her first word at 10 months, but that didn't stop her nightly routine of a warm glass of milk before bed. Her mom originally told her no, that it was late and she wasn't going to go to the store this late. Karla threw a fit. She was so mad. She wanted her milk and she wanted it now! She begged and whined, and then her mom sighed and left to get her milk. Hour after hour passed, and then the phone rang. Her dad was in tears and she didn't know why. She walked up to him and patted his leg. He turned to her and pushed her off. He slammed the phone down and yelled, "Your mother is dead because of you! Oh, wait, she isn't your mom. Not really, and I am not your father anymore. He died with your "mom.""

She couldn't understand at first, but then she found her file, the file that they kept concerning her conception. She read how her "father's" sperm count was low and how her "mother" couldn't produce any eggs. She read how they had opted for in vitro fertilization using donor sperm and eggs. They had pictures of the people who they got the stuff from. These people were her real parents. The woman was beautiful. Karla could see that she had the woman's hair and mouth. The man was incredibly handsome. She had his eyes, nose, and hands. The rest she couldn't see. She wanted to find these people, but she knew that HE wouldn't let her. She knew she would get into so much trouble if HE found her looking through this stuff, but she didn't care.

She had taken the pictures of her parents. She hid them. She kept them hidden until she was sure HE was asleep. She would pull them out and wish so desperately that they would come for her, that they would want her. One night HE caught her. HE stormed into the room and saw her looking at the photos.

HE snatched them away and said, liquor still heavy on HIS breath, "YOU ARE NEVER GOING TO SEE THEM. YOU ARE NEVER LEAVING ME. YOU ARE GOING TO TAKE CARE OF ME BECAUSE OF WHAT YOU DID TO MY WIFE!"

She shook in fear. HE turned and collapsed. That was a month ago, but what happened yesterday was a thousand times worse. She had stolen the pictures back. She triple checked to make sure HE was asleep, and once she was certain, she pulled the photos out again. Soon after that, she heard HIM. HE was coming. She hurried to hide the pictures and get into bed before HE found her, but she wasn't fast enough in getting into bed. HE jerked the door open and grabbed her arm. HE twisted it hard and kept hitting her.

She kept turning and trying to get away and finally yelled, "DADDY! PLEASE! STOP!" This only enraged HIM more.

"I AM NOT YOUR FATHER!"

HE smacked her really hard across the face and as she turned, she heard the snap. Shortly after that, she felt the searing pain. She screamed and cried, holding her arm. She knew HE wasn't going to help her. She didn't know what to do. She just climbed into her bed and lay there, cradling her broken arm. When she woke, her arm was different colors, and it hurt worse. HE didn't care. She got dressed carefully and left for school. She was glad to at least have her pictures safe in her backpack.

Now in her classroom, she took her seat, keeping her eyes on the floor as she walked. She placed her arm carefully onto her desk. The jarring of the movement made her hiss at the pain. Mrs. Kolan, her teacher, watched every movement. She watched Karla closely. She saw the young girl place her arm onto her desk. She heard the hiss of pain. She felt sorry for the girl. She walked over to her and squatted next to her.

She tucked her red hair behind her ear and spoke softly, "Karla? What happened? Did you hurt your arm?"

Karla looked at the floor and shook her head. She didn't want trouble. She knew he would be mad and if she was taken from him that she would have no place to go. She wasn't sure if her real parents wanted her.

The teacher spoke to her again, "I am here to help you sweetie," she placed a hand on the girl's shoulder. Karla hissed again. The bruise there hurt as did the burn. Mrs. Kolan heard this. She moved the girl's shirt collar to the side slightly. She saw the fingerprint bruises and the cigarette burns and gasped.

"Karla, who did this?" Karla said nothing, but kept her eyes on the floor, tears welling in her eyes.

"Karla, did your father hit you?"

That was it, Karla stood up quickly and yelled, "HE'S NOT MY FATHER! I AM NOT HIS! I KILLED HIS WIFE! I HAVE TO PAY!"

Tears streamed down her cheeks. The pain from her standing quickly registered in her brain and it was too much. She let the darkness come. It was soothing.

A/N: Should I continue? Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize. I tried talking Dick Wolfe into turning ownership over, but failed miserably. Oh well.

Across the city, detectives of the 16th precinct of the Manhattan Special Victims Unit were hard at work. Detective Elliot Stabler was filling out forms. Detective Olivia Benson was entering items into the computer on her desk. Detective John Munch was at his desk, which was piled with forms he had to finish from a previous case and across from him Detective Odafin "Fin" Tutuola was working on a stack equal in size.

Olivia's phone rings. She picks it up and says, "Detective Benson, Special Victims." She listened to the voice and then said, "Where? I'll be there shortly."

Elliot looked at his partner with a question in his eyes as she returned the handset to the receiver. She shook her head and said, "5 year old is in the hospital, suspected child abuse." Elliot stood up and they both grabbed their coats and headed to the hospital.

Karla opened her eyes slowly. She looked around to figure out where she was. She noticed her backpack across the room on the chair. She got up slowly and went to her backpack. She wanted the pictures. They made her feel safe. She grabbed them out of the pocket. She heard footsteps coming her way. Scared that it was HIM, she hid underneath the bed as far back as she could. The door opened and to sets of feet stepped into the room. She heard voices.

"Where is she?" That was a woman's voice.

"Not many places for a 5 year old to hide or go unnoticed," said a man's voice.

Karla brought her knees to her chest and pressed the pictures closer to her face. She moved them down between her knees and wrapped her arms around them. It wasn't comfortable because of the cast. She buried her head as she listened to the footsteps look for her. She heard them coming closer. They knelt down.

Then, she heard, "Hey sweetie. My name is Olivia. That man is my partner, Elliot. We want to help you."

Karla heard the woman, but didn't answer. She realized she was shaking.

"Come on sweetie. Come out and talk to us. Let us help you." Karla didn't budge. The woman, Olivia, sighed softly. "Can you at least tell us your name?"

Karla closed her eyes and turned her head to the side. "Karla," she whispered. "That's a very pretty name. Karla, we won't hurt you. I promise. Please come out."

Karla whimpered and shook her head. Olivia and the man, Elliot, both sat down near the bed, one on either side.

"Karla. We want to help you, but you need to tell us what happened."

Karla started sobbing. She knew she would eventually have to tell someone.

She took a deep, ragged breath and said, "HE hurt me. I killed HIS wife. I have to pay."

"Who hurt you? Your father?"

Karla cringed at the word and shouted, "HE IS NOT MY FATHER! I AM NOT HIS! I KILLED HIS WIFE! I HAVE TO PAY!" Karla cried hard. She knew that her outburst had shocked Elliot and Olivia.

"How did you kill his wife?"

Karla shook more and told them the entire story. She told them about finding out how she was conceived, how she begged for the milk that night, and how HE reacted to it.

Upon hearing the story that this poor girl had told her, Olivia couldn't help but cry too. She felt so horrible for what this child had been through.

"Karla, it isn't your fault that she was killed. It isn't your fault that any of that happened."

She heard the girl sob harder and said, "Yes, it is! I wanted the milk! I begged her and she got killed because of it! I killed her!" Olivia's heart broke. Elliot looked over at his partner. She looked at him. They spoke to each other silently.

Karla began to feel sleepy. She tried to fight it, but too soon, she collapsed on the floor.

Olivia saw that the girl was finally asleep. She knew that this was their chance to get her out. ]

"Elliot. Let's move the bed and get her out."

Elliot nodded and they stood up. Unlocking the bed, they moved it far enough to get Karla. Picking her up, Elliot noticed the pictures on the floor. He stepped back to let Olivia grabbed them. Olivia moved the bed back and locked it into the place. Elliot set the girl onto the bed and pulled the blanket up, careful not to touch her arm. He heard Olivia gasp as she looked at the pictures.

"What is it, Liv?"

"They're pictures of her biological parents. Isn't that what she said?"

Elliot looked at his partner as she studied the photos and said, "Yes."

Olivia flipped the pictures up to Elliot so that he could see them. His mouth dropped as he saw perfect photos of himself and Olivia.

A/N: Want more? Review! Give me at least 5 and you will get what you want! I'm evil, I know.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: SVU belongs to Dick Wolfe and NBC. I just like playing with the characters.

Author's Note:

Dear Readers,

Thank you for your wonderful reviews! I know what you expect out of a story like this, but I have no intention of fulfilling that. And for that, I am truly sorry to disappoint. This storyline has been with me for years. Possibly since I began watching SVU. Although, I would love nothing more than to have Kathy horribly mangled, it doesn't happen in this story. Sorry, but it is a good one. Please don't stop just because E/O isn't happening in this story! Again, thank you to those who've reviewed and to those who choose to remain silent. I appreciate your input! Happy Reading!

Sincerely,

Ladybugsmomma

A loud noise sounded, HE was coming. Another step, she needed to run. Breathing heavily, she tried to escape, but she was trapped. HE came closer and closer and then… Karla screamed, bolting upright in the bed.

She felt someone hug her close and whisper, "Shh…it's okay Karla. You're safe."

It was Olivia. Karla felt herself start to calm down and begin to cry. She was terrified that HE had come for her.

"HE…HE…HE…" she stuttered, but couldn't say anymore.

She felt Olivia tightening her hug and rubbing small circles on her back.

"He's not going to hurt you again Karla. I won't let him."

Karla nodded. Sniffling, she looked up to the woman. Karla couldn't believe it. She was here! Her real mom had come for her!

"I knew it! I knew you would come!" said Karla, wrapping her good arm around Olivia.

Olivia pulled herself apart from the girl and looked at her, "Karla? Where did you get the photos of me and Elliot?"

Karla couldn't believe her ears! Both her parents came for her! "I told you. HE left my file open on the desk in the study. I looked in it and there were the pictures. I can't believe you are here!"

Karla wrapped her arm around Olivia again. She was so happy that they had finally come for her.

Olivia felt the warm embrace the girl gave. She was still in shock about the young girl's revelation.

"Karla? Are you sure?" The girl in her arms nodded.

Olivia looked down at Karla. She pulled herself out of the embrace.

"Karla, I am going to step outside to talk to Elliot. Are you okay?" Karla nodded.

Olivia got up and left the room. Elliot was standing in the hallway. He still had the pictures in his hands. Olivia put a hand on his shoulder.

"El? I believe her. I really do." Elliot looked up at his partner. "So do I."

Olivia's mouth dropped. "I thought if anyone didn't believe her, it would be you!"

Elliot straightened and showed Olivia the pictures again. "Liv, look at them! That is us! Look at Karla! It may not be very noticeable, but she has traits from both of us!"

Olivia looked really hard at Karla. She noticed the familiar brown hair, the similar mouth and chin, but she also noticed that the girl had Elliot's eyes, nose, and hands.

"We need to do a DNA test," said Olivia. Elliot nodded and said, "While you stayed with her, I took some hair to Warner to get DNA. She said it may take 24-48 hours. What are we going to do with her until then? I mean, she is supposed to be discharged today and I know I don't want her to go to a foster home."

Olivia raised her eyebrows at her partner, "We could always put her in our protective custody." Elliot looked at Olivia and said, "I'll call Captain and Casey to get the process started."

Olivia patted her partner's shoulder and reentered the room.

Karla watched as Olivia and Elliot held a conversation outside her door. She wondered what they were discussing. She hoped that they would take her home with them. She didn't want to go back to HIM. She didn't want to be scared again. She leaned back against her pillow and closed her eyes. Hearing the door open, she snapped her eyes open. It was Olivia. She sat up again. Looking at Olivia's face, she tried to infer what the detective was thinking so hard about.

"Olivia? What is going to happen after the doctor discharges me?"

Olivia looked at the girl and smiled. "Well, Elliot is talking to our captain and our lawyer to have you put in our protective custody. Do you know what that means?"

Karla nodded, "I will get to stay with you so that you and Elliot can keep me safe from…from…HIM."

Olivia was stunned that the girl knew this. Not many 5 year olds knew what that meant. "Karla, how did you know what that means?"

Karla looked at Olivia with resilience and said, "I was tested at a young age and they proved that I have a high IQ. I am supposed to be in 3rd grade, but due to my absences from school, I was held back. HE didn't want me going to a good school. HE wanted me to suffer for what I did, well, didn't do. When I decided to go to school that day, I had to wait until HE was asleep. When I got to school, that's when the teacher, Mrs. Kolan, found my bruises and saw that my arm was broken."

Olivia was taken aback. The news of the 5 year old's intelligence level came as a shock.

Elliot walked in with a big smile on his face. Karla noticed this and asked, "What?"

Elliot looked down at the young girl and said, "It's official that you can go with us. The doctor is going to discharge you in a few minutes and we are all going to go to mine and Olivia's office."

Karla was so happy, but then she stopped. "Um…I don't have any clothes. The ones I came in were torn from being worn so much. Can I get some clothes?"

Olivia nodded. "For now, we are going to get you some small scrubs and on the way to our office we are going to stop to get you some clothes and some food. Okay?"

Karla nodded. Twenty minutes later the doctor walked in. She set a bag down and turned to the detectives and her patient.

Dr. Elaine Harris looked at Karla, smiled, and said, "Well, you can go now. Keep your arm elevated, raised, and I have prescribed some pain pills for you."

Karla nodded and asked, "Can we go now?" Olivia and Elliot chuckled. She was definitely like them. She hated hospitals.

"Yeah, sweetie. Let's get you some scrubs." The doctor turned and grabbed a bag out of the chair that she had sat there.

"Here you go. These should fit. Take care." With that the doctor left. Elliot excused himself to let the Olivia help Karla to get dressed.

Within a few minutes, Olivia and Karla emerged from the room. Karla had her backpack and she was dressed in the light blue scrubs that she had gotten from the hospital. "Ready," Elliot asked Karla. Karla nodded. They left the hospital.

After stopping for clothes and nourishment, the detectives and Karla, who was now wearing a white shirt and a jumper, entered the 16th precinct. Elliot took their jackets, hung them up, and went into the captain's office. Olivia bent down next to Karla and said, "Karla, I am going to introduce you to my friends. Is it okay if I pick you up?"

Karla nodded and stretched her good arm while lifting her broken one slightly to be picked up. Olivia stood and picked up the little girl. Holding her tight, they went into the bullpen. John and Fin looked up from their paper work as Olivia walked in carrying a little girl.

John was the first to speak, "Who's this?"

Olivia looked up at him and answered, "This is Karla. She is in protective custody."

Karla looked at John with her sparkling blue eyes. John gasped.

"What man? You never seen a little girl before?" Fin asked jokingly. He looked over at Olivia and Karla who looked at him. Fin saw why he gasped.

"What? Why are you staring at me?" Karla asked with a grin.

Fin looked at John who shared the same look and answered, "I've never seen such a pretty girl before." Karla giggled.

Fin smiled as he noticed the similarities between the woman holding the girl and the girl herself, even the giggle sounded similar to Olivia's. Olivia looked at Fin and smiled.

She said to Karla, "The man right there," pointing to John, "His name is John. And his name is Fin," pointing to Fin. "Nice to meet you," Karla said in a polite tone. "Nice to meet you," said the guys in unison. Karla giggled again.

"Okay. Karla, are you ready to go meet my captain?" Karla nodded.

Olivia turned, resituated Karla on her hip, and walked into her superior's office shutting the door behind her. Elliot was there sitting in the chair. Cragen looked up at the woman and child and smiled. He stood and walked to them.

He looked at Karla and said, "My name is Captain Cragen. What's yours?"

He already knew the answer. Elliot explained everything about the young girl and her past.

Karla looked at the man and said softly, "My name is Karla."

"Nice to meet you, Karla. Do you mind going out there and waiting a minute so that I can talk to Olivia and Elliot?"

Karla nodded at him and looked at Olivia who put her down. "Sweetie, you can go sit at my desk until we are finished here. Okay?" Karla nodded and left the room.

Cragen sat back down behind his desk and looked at the detectives and said, "She is gorgeous. She looks like you, Olivia."

Olivia felt her face turn red and said, "Thank you sir. She still won't talk about him. We are not going to be able to get much if she won't open up."

Cragen looked at the woman and said, "Yes you will. I have faith that you will." Olivia nodded.

"Cap, she has been through so much. I know she is still in pain from what that man has done to her. She had a nightmare last night that he had come for her. I want to catch this guy and make sure he pays for what he did to that wonderful little girl."

Cragen nodded and said, "If I think that this case becomes too much for you, Olivia, or you," turning his gaze towards Elliot, "I am going to take you both off this case. Are we clear?" Both detectives nodded.

Cragen indicated they could leave. They walked out the door and saw Karla curled up in Olivia's chair, asleep. Olivia looked at Fin, who was watching Karla.

He looked up at Olivia and flashed a small smile and said, "I didn't have the heart to move her. She looked comfortable." Olivia nodded.

Elliot walked over gently picked up Karla, careful of her arm. She stirred, but quickly settled into the man's arms. Elliot took her to the crib and laid her on one of the cots. He covered her up and kissed her forehead. She looked so beautiful. He knew in his heart of hearts that this little girl was his. He got up and went back to the bullpen. Olivia was on the computer looking to see if she could figure out Karla's former address. Elliot sat down at his desk and his phone rang. He picked it up.

"Stabler. Really? How many…you're sure? Okay, thanks." He hung up the phone and Olivia looked over at him.

"That was Warner. She ran our DNA against Karla's DNA seven times and each time, the DNA came back positive. Olivia, Karla is our daughter."

Olivia looked at Elliot. Fin and John looked at the pair. John spoke, "How is that possible? I mean, unless you two…"

Elliot looked at John and he shut up quickly.

Olivia turned towards the pair and said, "In vitro. Although, I am still a little fuzzy on that because I know I haven't donated my eggs and with Elliot's religion, I know he hasn't donated sperm."

Elliot shook his head confirming what Olivia said. "The only question is how?" said Elliot, "I mean, someone could've stolen our stuff any time we were hospitalized almost 6 years ago."

Olivia looked at Elliot and said, "But why? Why would they want to do that and then donate it to a bank or a fertility clinic? How did they get our profiles?"

Elliot shrugged and said, "They could've falsified documents and said that the eggs and sperm were from willing donors. What I don't get is why that man abused Karla the way he did? I can't believe that asshole held her responsible for that gangbanger robbing that store and killing the woman. That's stupid."

Olivia looked down at the photo of Karla's bruises and the burns. She felt her stomach do a flip. "I just want to get this bastard, but in the meantime we have our daughter to worry about. Elliot, how are we going to do this?"

Elliot looked at his partner. He was worried about Karla. He was worried about whether or not a judge would give him and Olivia custody over their daughter. What was Kathy going to say when she finds out that Olivia and he have a child? He knew what she would infer, but not how she would react once he explained. He was brought out of his reverie by a shrill scream from the crib. Olivia was out of her chair and heading to the crib before he could move.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I held Dick Wolfe for ransom and demanded that all rights be turned to me, but sadly my wants went unfulfilled. So, therefore, Law and Order: SVU doesn't belong to me. :*(

Olivia ran to the crib. She heard Karla scream and it scared her to death. She entered the crib to see that Karla wasn't on any of the cots. She looked under the cot that the blankets were turned down on and saw Karla underneath there. She was shaking.

"Karla, baby, it's Olivia. Come out. It's okay." Karla looked out to see Olivia bent down looking at her. She crawled out from under the bed and flung herself into Olivia's arms. She wrapped her good arm around Olivia's neck and cried.

"Did you have the nightmare again?" Karla nodded. Olivia rubbed Karla's back and rocked her. Once she finally got Karla calmed down, she looked down at Karla. "Sweetie, I have good news." Karla looked up at Olivia.

"What?"

"Elliot took some of your hair for a test to see if we really were your parents and it came back that we are."

Karla smiled widely and hugged Olivia. "Does that mean I get to go home with you? Does that mean I won't have to go back to HIM?"

Olivia looked at Karla and said, "Sweetie, in order for you to come home with me or Elliot a judge has to okay it. We've got to meet with a judge tomorrow to see if you can stay with one or both of us."

Karla looked at her and said, "So, he may not let me stay with you?" Tears were threatening to spill over her cheeks.

"Sweetie, I don't know. I hope he does." Olivia hugged Karla to her. After a few minutes of Olivia rocking her, Karla fell asleep again. She put Karla back onto the cot and covered her up.

She kissed her forehead and turned to walk out when she heard, "Don't leave. Stay with me."

"I can't sweetie. I have to go work. I've got things I need to do so that I can keep you." Karla looked up at her and nodded, she wasn't fully awake, but she understood. Olivia looked down at her daughter.

"I tell you what. I will stay with you until you fall asleep again. Okay?" Karla smiled and nodded. Olivia pulled a chair next to Karla's cot and sat there, holding the girl's bruised hand. Olivia looked at her hands and kissed them. Karla yawned and was asleep again in no time. Olivia left the crib and went back into the bullpen.

Elliot looked up at Olivia who said, "She's fine. She had another nightmare. She's asleep again. Hopefully she won't wake up screaming again. Where are we on trying to find out where she used to live?"

"Well, we asked the principal from the school she used to go to if she could give us an address and she said to come back with a warrant. Casey is working on that now," Elliot said. Olivia nodded and sat down at her desk. She looked at her partner and he looked at her.

"What are we going to do about Karla? Do you want me to take her to my place?" she asked him.

"That would be best. I have to explain all this to Kathy somehow." he said rubbing his temples.

Fin and John looked at them and then at each other. They grinned and shook their heads.

Elliot saw this and asked, "What?"

"Nothin' man. Nothin'" said Fin with a grin. Olivia looked over at him and Elliot looked at her. They shrugged and went back to work.

A couple of hours later, Karla came out of the crib and into the bullpen. She yawned and covered her mouth. Olivia looked up to see her daughter walking in. It was so strange to think of the girl as her daughter.

She smiled at Karla and said, "Hey sweetie, are you okay?" Karla rubbed her eyes and nodded.

She then went over to Elliot's desk and patted his leg. Elliot picked her up and put her into his lap. She leaned against him. Elliot looked at Olivia. He was astonished that Karla had wanted any contact with him at all considering that she was abused by a man. He wrapped his thick arms around her and held her close. She snuggled into his chest. She just wanted to be held and to be loved. Elliot rocked her.

Looking at the time, he said, "Liv, it's getting late. Let's take her to your place."

Olivia looked up from her paperwork and said, "Okay. I'll tell the captain we are leaving." She got up and went to her superior's door.

"Hey cap? Elliot and I are going to take Karla home. See you tomorrow."

Cragen looked up at Olivia, nodded and said, "Good Night Olivia. Get some rest."

She nodded and turned back to the bullpen. She walked up to Elliot and said, "Let's go." Karla reached for Olivia and Olivia took her into her arms. Karla laid her head on Olivia's shoulder. Elliot grabbed their coats and they left.

Arriving at Olivia's apartment, a sleeping Karla was in Elliot's arms. Olivia guided him into the guest room and they put Karla to bed.

Walking out of the room and cracking the door, Olivia turned to Elliot and said, "Thanks. Poor kid. What are you going to tell Kathy?"

Elliot looked at Olivia and said, "Everything except the abuse part. I don't want that in her head. I just hope she doesn't take it the wrong way and make assumptions."

Olivia nodded in understanding. "See you tomorrow, El. 'Night."

"'Night, Liv." Elliot left the apartment. Olivia was a bit wired to sleep. She kept worrying that Karla may wake up from a nightmare again. She stretched out on her couch and turned on the television. She surfed the channels until she nodded off.

Elliot arrived at home. Kathy had waited up for him. He walked in a kissed her on the cheek.

Kathy looked up at him and said, "How was work?"

Elliot thought for a minute and said, "Interesting. Um…Kathy, we need to talk." Kathy raised an eyebrow at this statement. Elliot looked at her with his brow furrowed; he took a deep breath and told her about Karla. By the time he was finished Kathy had turned three shades of red, pale white, green, and then back to her normal color. Elliot looked at his wife and waited for the blowback. Kathy stood up from her chair, walked over to Elliot, and wrapped him in a hug.

"Honey, I am glad that you told me, but what I still don't get is how they got your sperm."

Elliot looked his wife and said, "I don't know either. I am hoping that by solving this case that we find out."

Kathy kissed him on the head and said, "I know she is yours and Olivia's daughter, that part I am still iffy on, but I would still like to meet her. Do you think Olivia will be okay with that?"

Elliot smiled and nodded. He decided that in the morning he would call Olivia and ask her to bring Karla over, but for now he was tired. He kissed Kathy and they went to bed.

The next morning Olivia woke up to a movement near her. Her eyes snapped open to find Karla standing next to the couch.

"Sweetie, are you okay?" Karla nodded and yawned. Olivia sat up, her back and neck stiff from sleeping on the couch.

"Are you hungry?"

Karla thought for a minute and answered, "Could I have some bacon with scrambled eggs?"

Olivia nodded thinking about how Karla looked so much like Elliot when she was thinking. She grinned to herself. Olivia went to the kitchen and walked back out. Karla looked at Olivia confused.

"Um…I haven't gone grocery shopping yet, so how about we go to the diner down the block?"

"Yeah," said Karla.

"Well," said Olivia, "Go get changed and we will go."

Karla went into the guest room to change. Olivia went into her room and grabbed a fresh change of clothes. When she came back out, Karla was waiting for her in a pair of jeans and a purple sweater. Olivia was wearing a pair of jeans and a blue sweater. She laughed inside at the synchronizing that they had done subconsciously. Olivia grabbed her keys and they headed out the door. It wasn't a long walk to the diner. Karla held Olivia's hand every step of the way. They got a table and ordered their drinks, orange juice for Karla and coffee for Olivia. Not too much later their orders came. Karla's eyes lit up as the plate was set before her. She picked up her fork and started eating. After their meal was finished, Olivia's phone rang.

"Benson. Hey, El. Sure. You sure she don't mind? Wait, let me ask Karla…Do you want to go meet Elliot's family?" Olivia said to Karla. Karla nodded.

"We'll be there shortly. Okay. Bye." She hung up.

"Well, let's go." Olivia and Karla got up and Olivia paid the bill. They stepped outside and hailed a cab. They climbed in and Olivia told the driver Elliot's address. They arrived about twenty minutes later. Olivia paid the fare and they got out of the cab. Elliot opened the door seeing the girls heading up the walkway. Karla saw Elliot and took off towards him. Elliot bent done just in time to catch Karla as she jumped in his arms.

"Hi Elliot!" said Karla as she hugged him.

"Hi sweetie!" He hugged her back. Olivia continued up the walkway and said, "Hey."

"Hey," came the reply. Elliot shifted Karla in his arms and allowed Olivia to walk past him, into the house. Elliot followed, still holding Karla. Everyone was in the family room when they walked in. Karla buried her face into Elliot's neck.

He rubbed her back and whispered, "It's okay. They are your family too." Karla nodded, but still kept her face in his neck.

Olivia looked at the two of them, held her hands out and said, "Karla, come here, sweetie." Karla turned to Olivia and reached for her. Olivia took the girl from Elliot.

Karla sighed into Olivia's shoulder, lifted her head up and said, "I'm ready."

They entered the family room, Elliot first then Olivia, carrying Karla. Maureen was on the couch, next to her was Elizabeth, next to her was her twin Dickie, and next to him on the love seat was Kathleen. Kathy sat in a chair across from Kathleen. Kathy smiled at Olivia who returned the smile. Elliot turned to Olivia indicating to set Karla down. Olivia went to set Karla on her feet, but the girl tightened her grip.

Olivia whispered to her softly, "It's okay. I want you to meet these people. Can you do that?"

Karla nodded once and released her grip. Olivia set the girl on her feet grabbing her good hand and holding it. Karla gripped Olivia's hand and stood nervously. She looked at the people surrounding her.

Maureen was the first to speak. She got up and bent down to Karla's level and said, "Hi, my name is Maureen. I'm your big sister."

Karla looked at the girl in front of her and gave her a small smile.

Elizabeth stood up as did Dickie. "I'm Lizzie," she said, "And I'm Dickie," he said.

Kathleen studied the girl, Olivia, her father. She saw the resemblance. "I'm Kathleen," she said.

Elliot looked down at Karla who was trying not to hide behind Olivia. She was like her mother in the sense that she didn't want to seem weak or vulnerable. Karla looked up at Elliot and smiled slightly. She then looked over at Kathy. Kathy studied the girl just as Kathleen had done. She saw that the girl had Elliot's eyes and nose and Olivia's hair, chin, and mouth. She smiled towards the girl and stepped over to her.

"I'm Kathy." Karla looked at the blonde woman and said, "Are you a sister too?" Everyone chuckled at this.

Karla looked around and then up at Elliot who squatted down next to her and said, "No, Karla, Kathy is my wife."

Karla looked confused. "I thought…" she started while looking up at Olivia who shook her head.

Then, Karla understood. "It's nice to meet you guys. My name is Karla," she said softly.

Maureen stepped over and put her arms out. Karla looked up at Olivia who nodded that it was okay. Karla stepped into Maureen's arms and wrapped her new older sister in a hug.

"Welcome to the family," whispered Maureen. Karla smiled. Lizzie, Dickie and Kathleen joined in the hug to welcome their new little sister to the family.

After that was done Karla looked up at Olivia and said, "Olivia, if you and Elliot aren't married how are you going to raise me together?"

Olivia looked at Elliot and he shrugged as if to say, "Go ahead." Olivia glared at him.

She squatted in front of her daughter and said, "We haven't worked that out quite yet, but I have an idea, if your _Aunt_ Kathy would agree to it?" She raised her gaze to the woman and said, "Would you mind taking Karla after she gets out of school and I'll pick her up after she gets out and over the weekend we can all get together to do something?"

Kathy looked at her husband who nodded as did the kids, then she said, "Sure. I don't see why not!"

Karla smiled and hugged Olivia and then ran over to Kathy and hugged her. "Thank you Aunt Kathy," Karla said.

Kathy smiled and said, "You're very welcome sweetheart!"

Olivia turned to Elliot and said, "We need to go," she indicated to Karla and Elliot immediately understood what she was implying.

Elliot said to his family, "Karla, Olivia, and I need to go. So everyone say your goodbyes." Everyone hugged the small brunette and then Elliot and Olivia. They said their 'goodbyes' and 'see you soons'. The detectives and their daughter left.

Author's Note: Thanks for the wonderful input! Hope you love the story! I'm trying to post at least one chapter a day. To get the next chapter quickly, REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Nope, still not mine. One day, Dick Wolfe, one day…

Arriving at the precinct, Karla was asleep on Olivia's shoulder.

Elliot whispered, "Take her to the crib. We can interview her later."

Olivia nodded and took Karla to the crib. Elliot walked over to his desk and logged onto his computer.

He noticed several emails. Some were spam and others from various friends, but the one that caught his eye was from Casey.

It said, "Elliot,

I guess 'congratulations' are in order for you and Liv. I can't wait to meet her. The hearing is at 2:00 p.m. I'll meet you there. By the way, I hope that it all works out. Again, can't wait to meet Karla.

Sincerely,

Casey

Elliot looked over towards the crib as Olivia walked out.

She read the look of importance across his face and said, "What?"

Elliot stood up and pulled Olivia to the side, John and Fin's gazes following their moves. "I just got an email from Casey. She says congratulations and that she can't wait to meet Karla, and the hearing for Karla is at 2."

Olivia nodded and said, "Okay. Has Munch or Fin found anything leading us to Karla's former address to talk to that abusive son of a bitch?"

Elliot shook his head.

"Damn it! I really want to find him!" Olivia snapped.

Elliot nodded and put a hand on his partner's shoulder and said, "I know, Liv. I do too, but we have got to think about Karla. She needs us right now. She doesn't need to be interrogated."

Olivia sighed, "I know that Elliot, but she needs to tell us something. How are we going to settle things if the man who beat her is still out there? She is still afraid of him coming back for her."

Elliot looked at Olivia, "I won't let him get her. You know that, but she eventually will talk when the time is right. We can't push her."

Olivia nodded. A sharp, shrill scream rang out into the bullpen that made everyone jump. Olivia looked at Elliot and took off for the crib, Elliot followed behind her. Opening the door, the cot was empty again. Olivia knew were Karla was. She went next to the cot and sat on the floor.

She said in a soft voice, "Karla, come on baby. It's me and Elliot."

They were both unsure whether Karla wanted to call them 'mommy' and 'daddy,' so they stuck with first names. Karla crawled out from under the cot and into Olivia's waiting arms. Elliot stepped over and sat next to Olivia. He put his hand on Karla's back and rubbed it.

"Sweetie," said Elliot, "Do you want to talk about it?"

Karla thought for a minute, tears rolling down her cheek. She whimpered and nodded slightly.

"I do, but I don't want you mad at me for holding things back," whispered Karla. Elliot took the girl from Olivia.

He held her tightly and said, "Baby, we are not going to be mad. You would be a great help if you can tell us what you've been holding back. Okay?"

Elliot started rocking the girl. Karl nodded into his shoulder.

"Elliot? Can we go somewhere else and talk about it?" Karla asked.

"Sure, sweetie," he replied.

They all got up and left the crib. They went into the child playroom. Olivia and Elliot sat on the small, red couch that was there and sat Karla in between them.

Olivia looked at her and said, "Whenever you're ready, baby."

Karla bent down a little and placed her good hand in her lap. The sling her broken arm was in was aggravating her neck. It had been, but she just dealt with it.

Karla looked up at Olivia and said, "Can I take the sling off? It's hurting my neck."

Olivia nodded and helped Karla take it off. She saw what it was doing and rubbed Karla's neck.

"Does that feel better?" Olivia asked.

Karla nodded and said, "Thank you."

She situated herself and started the information leak, "I know you want to know my old address and HIS name. Well, my old address is 593 Vexing Street. It's a beautiful blue house. HE has a maroon car. It said Chevrolet on the back. HE is a tall man, about 6'2. HE has b…b…brown hair and green eyes. I don't know much more to tell you about HIM."

Karla thought a little more, scrunching up her face. "Oh, um, HE wears these black rimmed glasses and has a tattoo of HIS wife's name on HIS right shoulder. Her name was Liliana. HIS name is James."

Olivia and Elliot wrapped Karla in a hug.

As Olivia with-drawled she said, "You did great honey."

Karla looked up at Olivia and smiled.

"Well, it is almost time to go," said Olivia checking her watch.

Karla looked confused at her and said, "Where are we going?"

"Olivia and I have to go to court to talk to the judge about getting you for good," said Elliot, "That way we can never be separated."

Karla grinned widely. "Elliot? Am I going too?" she asked.

Elliot looked at Olivia. Olivia nodded.

Elliot replied, "Yes, you are going too." Karla got into Elliot's lap and wrapped her arms around him.

Although, the cast was hard to lift for her, she managed it. She couldn't wait to get it off. Elliot hugged her to him and they left the playroom. Walking into the bullpen, Munch looked up from his desk and saw Elliot carrying Karla and Olivia behind him. He smiled to himself.

Fin saw this and said, "What you smilin' bout?"

John looked up at Fin and said, "One happy family," indicating Elliot, Olivia, and Karla.

Fin looked over and smiled inside.

Elliot looked over to see Fin watching them and said, "What?" Fin just shrugged.

Olivia said, "Hey, guys, we've got a hearing to get to. You got everything here?"

Both men nodded. Olivia to Karla from Elliot and they left.

Fin looked up, "Do you think they gonna get custody?"

"I would hope so. They're her biological parents and not to mention that she was abused. They would be the right people for her to live with," said John, sincerely.

Fin nodded, "We need to get that bastard. You think Liv got her to open up?"

John shrugged. They both went back to their paperwork.

When the three arrived at the courthouse, ADA Casey Novak was waiting on the stairs for them. They got out of the car and walked up the stairs to meet her. Karla was holding tight to Elliot's hand and trying to hide behind Olivia as they reached the ADA.

Casey greeted Olivia and Elliot and then bent down to Karla and said, "Hi, sweetie my name's Casey. I'm a friend of your parents."

She stuck her hand out for Karla to shake. Karla hesitantly let go of Elliot and shook the woman's hand and grabbed Elliot's hand again.

"Nice to meet you," said Casey.

Karla peeked out from behind Olivia's arm again and quietly said, "My name is Karla. Nice to meet you too."

Casey smiled at her. Karla gave the woman a smile small back.

Olivia looked at the two and said to Karla, "Are you ready?"

Karla looked up at Olivia and nodded. They entered the courthouse. Upon entering the courtroom, Karla noticed all the benches. They took the bench closest to the front. Casey stepped around the doors and took the table in front of them. There were officers in the court and then a man in black robes came out. They all had to stand until he said it was okay to sit. Once seated, an officer read the docket number and what the case was about. The man in the robes, whose name was Judge Foreman, spoke to Casey about Karla. Karla watched the whole process intently. Olivia and Elliot went up to speak. They were telling everyone that the wanted to keep Karla so that she could have a good life. Karla smiled as she watched and listened to them. Pretty soon, it was her turn. Karla got off the bench and went and sat next to the judge. She was trembling. Casey saw this and gave her a reassuring smile. Karla smiled back. She turned her gaze on Olivia and Elliot who both nodded at her that it was okay. She nodded back and straightened up to let Casey know she was ready to proceed.

Casey stepped in front of her and began her questioning. "Can you state your name?"

"Karla Renee Granger."

"Karla, how did you come by these photos of Detectives Benson and Stabler?"

"I found them in my file on my…um…former father's desk in HIS study."

"Why do you call him your former father?"

"When HIS wife was killed in a robbery because I wanted some milk, HE blamed me. HE abused me. That was when I found out that I wasn't HIS biologically."

"Uh huh, whose child were you?"

"My egg and sperm were what I assumed donated by to anonymous people. As it turned out they weren't donors and when I was sent to the hospital after passing out in class, I met my biological parents, Detectives Elliot Stabler and Olivia Benson."

"Did they seem upset that you were theirs?"

"No. They had my DNA processed and once it came back positive they explained everything that would happen. They treated me with kindness before and after they found out."

"Thank you Karla. You can step down."

Casey smiled at the girl who smiled back. Karla got down from the chair and rejoined Elliot and Olivia. The judge looked at the girl, the detectives, and then back at Casey.

"Ms. Novak, anything else to add before I make my ruling?"

Casey stood and said, "No, your honor."

"I rule in favor of the detectives. The child shall remain with them indefinitely. They are given full custody. Court adjourned"

The judge banged the gavel. Karla jumped up and hugged Olivia and Elliot, then ran to Casey and hugged her. Casey was shocked at this.

Karla let go of the ADA and turned back to Olivia and Elliot, "Can we go home now?"

Olivia and Elliot smiled. "Sure, sweetie."

Karla ran to Olivia who picked her up. "Olivia, Elliot, I have a question."

"What is it, Karla?" replied Olivia.

"Can I call you Mom and Dad?"

Olivia stopped walking and looked at Elliot who stopped and turned to his partner and child. They had a silent conversation and then Olivia put Karla down so that they could speak directly.

The both went down to Karla's level and Olivia said, "Karla, nothing would make us happier. We love you honey, and we want what's best for you so if you want to call us mom and dad you can."

Karla smiled and wrapped her arms around them. "I love you too, Mommy and Daddy."

Casey had tears running down her cheeks at such a happy sight.

Karla turned to Casey and seeing this she said, "Aunt Casey, don't cry."

Casey looked at Karla, astonished. Casey smiled. Olivia looked over at Casey and shrugged. Karla ran over to Casey and hugged the woman. Casey returned the hug.

"It is okay if I call you Aunt Casey right?" asked Karla.

Casey laughed and said, "It is."

Casey let Karla go and the family left.

Back at the precinct, Karla ran over to John and Fin.

She stood quite proudly and said, "Guess what?" Fin and John looked at her.

"What?" said Fin.

"I am now Karla Renee Benson-Stabler. Legally." Karla replied.

Fin looked at John who was staring at Karla.

"So, I guess that means that we will be seeing you more often?" said John.

Karla nodded and giggled. Olivia and Elliot walked in.

"What's so funny?" asked Olivia.

"Mommy, I just told them the good news," said Karla. Fin looked at Olivia. Olivia nodded, confirming what Karla said.

Fin said, "Congrats Liv," turning to Elliot, "You too, Elliot."

"Thanks Fin," said Olivia and Elliot in unison.

Author's Note: A bit fluffy. Hope you like! Let me know what you think! REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own SVU, though I wish I did.

Two hours later, Olivia and Elliot were at their desk waiting on a warrant for Karla's file, Fin and John were still doing their paperwork, and Karla was in the crib napping, when a tall, white man stormed into the bullpen.

He yelled, "KARLA! WHERE IS SHE? KARLA!"

Elliot stood up and walked over to the man.

"Sir, calm down. Who are you?" said Elliot.

The man narrowed his eyes at the detectives and said, "Karla is my daughter, unfortunately. She didn't come home day before yesterday or yesterday. Where is she? I heard she was here."

Elliot stared down they guy in front of him. Olivia saw this; she knew what was coming and stood in front of Elliot.

She looked at the guy and said, "You're James Granger?"

The guy nodded. Elliot rushed at the guy, but with Olivia in front of him, he couldn't reach him. She was holding him back.

She looked at James with disgust in her eyes and angrily said, "You might want to take a few steps back. My partner has no control over himself and as much as I would like to sic him on you, I won't let him hurt you."

James narrowed his eyes at Olivia, taking a few steps back, he said, "Why hurt me? I'm just trying to find the kid."

Olivia looked over at Fin who came over and told the man, "Let's head towards the interview room."

Fin allowed James to follow him while Olivia was fighting to gain control over Elliot.

"Elliot," she said, "Elliot, calm down. You kill him now, Karla won't get justice. She's already lost a father. Don't make her lose another."

At this, Elliot settled down. "Liv, did you hear him? 'Just trying to find the kid.' He don't care about Karla one bit. She wouldn't have marks on her body if he did. She wouldn't be as malnourished as she is. He doesn't care," said Elliot in a rage.

Olivia grabbed his arm gently and said, "I know Elliot, but you have to control your temper. Remember what the captain said. He will take you off the case if you lay a hand on James."

Elliot nodded and stormed off towards the locker room.

Olivia sighed when she heard, "Mommy? What's wrong with Daddy?"

Karla had come out from the crib. All of the yelling woke her up.

Olivia knelt down to Karla and said, "Karla, your daddy just lost his temper for a bit. It's okay." Olivia engulfed Karla into a hug.

James came running out of the interview room, Fin behind him trying to stop him.

"KARLA!"

Karla jumped at her name coming from HIS voice. She started shaking. Olivia stood up, picking Karla up as she stood. Karla held onto her mother tightly. She didn't want HIM to take her back. She didn't want to go with HIM one bit.

She nuzzled Olivia's neck and whimpered, "Mommy, please don't let HIM take me!"

Olivia rubbed Karla's back and said to her, "You're not going anywhere. Daddy and I won't let HIM take you. Neither will the judge who gave you to us."

Karla started crying. James was getting angry as he saw the girl holding tight to the female detective.

"KARLA! Get your things! We're leaving!" James shouted.

Karla held tighter to her mother who was looking at Fin.

Fin understood what that look meant and said to James, "Sir, she ain't goin' nowhere. She is in protective custody and you are a suspect for child abuse."

James stared at the man and said, "Fine! Take the little, murdering bitch! See if I care!"

At the Olivia let her rage loose at him, but still managed to keep a hold of Karla. Karla kept her from striking the asshole in front of her.

"You bastard! She didn't kill your wife! She is a child! She didn't do anything to deserve the beatings and burns that you gave her! Not to mention the emotional scarring!" Olivia shouted.

Cragen heard the ruckus and came out of his office. "What the hell is going on here?" he demanded.

Olivia looked at her boss and indicated James, "This is Karla's former father," she said through gritted teeth.

A flash of realization went across Cragen's face.

"Fin, take this man back into interview one. Olivia, take Karla and Elliot, go somewhere that isn't here," he said in an authoritative tone.

Olivia began to protest, but Cragen held a hand to stop her. Karla said to her mother, "Mommy, let's just go. Daddy needs to cool off and so do you. I don't want to be here if HE is."

James heard the girl call the detective 'mommy' and the other guy 'daddy.' He had heard enough.

"Child, these are not your parents! I am! My wife and I raised you!" he shouted.

Karla hugged Olivia tightly and turned to face James.

"You are not my father! I am not yours! I found my mommy and daddy and they are cops. You are going away for what you did to me!" shouted Karla.

Olivia stood proudly as she heard the words coming out of her daughter's mouth. James rushed at Olivia and Karla when Fin grabbed him from behind. Twisting his arm behind his, Fin pushed James towards the doorframe.

Cragen spoke up, "Olivia, leave. Get Elliot and leave."

Olivia nodded and headed towards the locker room still holding Karla.

Fin took hold of James' arm roughly and said, "Let's go."

He pulled the man into the interview room. Cragen followed them. Once in the interview room, Cragen shut the door as Fin forced James to take a seat.

James glared at Fin and said, "What the hell is your problem?"

Fin narrowed his eyes at the perp in front of him and said, "I don't like assholes who beat on little girls and then try to say that the kid murdered his wife!"

James went to lunge at Fin when Cragen grabbed him from behind. "Fin, out, now," he said.

Fin looked at Cragen and started to say something, but thought against it as he saw the look in his captain's eye. He turned and left the room. Cragen let the man go and he took a seat.

"Mr. Granger, do you mind if I ask you some questions?"

James turned towards the man and shook his head.

"Did you beat Karla?"

"So what if I did? She killed my wife! She will take care of me and my needs to pay for what she did!" James yelled.

Cragen reigned his temper in.

"Sir, I know it may seem that way, but I highly doubt that a 4 year old could or would rob a convenience store and kill your wife, whom she considered her mother," Cragen said calmly.

"Believe what you want, but it was her fault that Liliana was in that store. The bitch whined and whined for milk. I told Liliana to let it go and she couldn't. Now she's dead and it's that bitch's fault," said James, cruelly.

Cragen looked at the man with anger flashing in his eyes.

He said, "Mr. Granger, I'm going to step out a minute. I'll be right back."

Cragen left the room and James began to pace and mutter to himself. Cragen came out of the room and face to face with Fin.

"You alright, Cap?" asked Fin.

Cragen nodded and asked, "Where are the photos of Karla's bruises and burns?"

Fin went onto Olivia's desk and picked up the photos. He handed them to Cragen. Cragen reentered the interview room and told James to take a seat. James obeyed.

Cragen laid the photos down in front of James and viciously said, "You did that to a 5 year old! A defenseless child! She didn't have anything to do wife your wife's murder! She had needs and like a good mother, your wife tried to fulfill them! She was trying to do the right thing for her child! You hold a grudge against a 5 year old little girl! She's not a murderer! That girl is very sweet and polite, and you killed part of her spirit!"

Cragen was yelling at James who was getting angrier by the minute.

James shot out of the chair and said, "That little bitch deserved everything she got and she deserves more! She'll get it too."

Cragen glared at the man and said, "Are you threatening her?"

James nodded and said, "Yes, but that is also a promise. She'll get her just reward!"

Cragen looked at the mirror and said to Fin, "Arrest this asshole and put him in a cell!"

James heard this and tried to leave, but Fin beat him to it. Fin spun him and snapped the handcuffs on and said, "James Granger, you are under arrest for endangering the welfare of a child, assault, terroristic threats, and whatever else I can think of. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be held against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, the state will provide you with one. Do you understand these rights as I have read them to you?"

James looked back at Fin and said, "Go to hell, and take the bitch and anyone who's gonna help her with you!" Fin launched him against the doorframe.

"Sorry. It slipped," Fin said with a smirk.

A/N: Fin did great! Want to know what happens next? Review then!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Nope, not mine, but one day I will conquer! Hee hee hee…

A/N: This chapter is a bit short, but I hope you like it!

Olivia made her way to the locker room with Karla in her arms. Elliot wasn't there.

She put Karla down and said to her, "Wait here. I'm going to find your daddy."

Karla nodded and sat on the bench in the room. Olivia left to find her partner. Fin walked in.

"Hey sweetie," he said. Karla looked up at him.

"Are you okay?" he asked, worried. She shrugged.

"It's going to be okay. I locked that man up for what he did. He's not going to bother you. Don't you think you can handle testifying?" Fin asked.

She shrugged again. She had tears running down her cheeks. Fin put his arm around her gently.

"Sweetie, your mom, dad, John, Captain Cragen, and I will make sure he won't bother you again. It's going to be alright, okay?" he said looking at the miniature version of Olivia.

Karla nodded and hugged him. "Thanks…Uncle Fin," she said softly.

He smiled and said, "You're welcome baby girl."

Olivia walked in with Elliot following her. She noticed that Karla had been crying. She smiled at how Fin hugged her.

"Everything okay?" Elliot asked, concerned.

Fin nodded and said, "Yeah, I think we're good. Ain't we, baby girl?"

Karla nodded and smiled up at her mom and dad. She reached her arms to Elliot who picked her up and hugged her close.

"Daddy, are you still mad?" she asked softly.

Elliot said, "A little, but I'm not mad at you okay? Daddy's mad at the man who hurt you. He shouldn't have done what he did. I love you Karla."

"I love you too Daddy, and you too Mommy and Uncle Fin," said Karla, her tone light.

Elliot looked at Fin and mouthed 'uncle'. Fin shrugged and pointed at her. Elliot nodded.

Olivia said, "Let's go. Uncle Fin needs to get to work and Captain wants us away from HIM. Thanks Fin."

Fin looked at Olivia and said, "Anytime. I got your back."

"What about me?" asked Karla.

"Yours too, and your daddy's." Fin said with a smile.

Karla smiled back. The three left the locker room. Entering the bullpen, they were intercepted by the captain.

"I thought I told you to leave?" he said.

"We were. I had to find Elliot. We are leaving now," said Olivia.

The captain nodded and said, "I'm taking you off the case. Conflict of interest."

Olivia and Elliot looked at each other and nodded.

Elliot looked up to his captain and said, "Cap, I'm sorry for what happened. It won't-"

Cragen held a hand up and shook his head and said, "I understand why you did what you did. Now, go take care of that girl in your arms."

Karla turned to the captain and said, "Thanks…Grandpa."

Cragen was taken aback at this. He looked at his detectives who grinned as did their child.

He smiled and said, "You're welcome, sweetheart. Now, go. Take care of my granddaughter."

Karla and her parents smiled and they turned to leave. Cragen spoke up,

"Um…Olivia, I need to speak to you a minute." Olivia nodded and told Elliot she would be down in a minute.

Elliot took Karla and they left.

Olivia turned to her captain and said, "What's up?"

Cragen looked at the floor and then to Olivia and said, "Be careful. I didn't want to mention this in front of Elliot and Karla, but Granger threatened her."

Olivia's anger flashed across her face and said, "He won't touch her. She knows we will protect her. I'll make sure he doesn't touch her."

"I know, Olivia. I'm just giving you a heads-up. He might have friends we don't know about," said Cragen, his face full of worry.

Olivia smiled and said, "Thanks Cap. See you later." Cragen nodded and Olivia left.

Elliot took Olivia and Karla to Olivia's apartment. Karla went to her room and came back out with a bear in her arm.

Elliot looked at Olivia who asked Karla, "Sweetie, you okay?"

Karla nodded and said, "I'm hungry."

"How about some pizza?" asked Elliot.

"Oh, pepperoni and mushroom?" asked Karla, excited.

"Sure, Liv?" said Elliot, turning to his partner.

She nodded. Elliot went into the kitchen and called the pizza place.

Olivia sat down on her couch and said to Karla, "Want to watch a movie while we wait?"

Karla nodded and went over to the entertainment stand. She picked _The Little Mermaid_. Olivia got up and put it into the DVD player and sat back down on the couch. Karla snuggled up against her and the movie began.

Elliot walked into the room and said, "It will be here in 30 minutes. Mermaids huh?"

Karla looked at her father and nodded. She patted the spot next to her. Elliot sat down and she snuggled between them. Elliot put his arm around her. They were comfortable.

About 45 minutes later, there came a knock on Olivia's apartment door. Elliot and Karla were asleep and Olivia was dozing. She was jarred awake to the knocking.

She jumped to grab her weapon when someone yelled, "Pizza!"

She relaxed and opened the door. Next thing she knew there was darkness. The pizza guy or Gregory Helmsley as he's known to his friends, had knocked the detective out. Elliot had begun to stir as Gregory knocked him out too. He then grabbed his target, the 5 year old in the man's grasp, and ran. Karla didn't move.

A: What's going to happen next? Stay tuned. Review!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize. Pity.

A couple hours later, Olivia began to become conscious. She was on her couch.

She rubbed the back of her head and said, "What happened? What's with the rocks in my head?"

Elliot had woken an hour ago. He walked into the room. His eyes were filled with concern, worry, and anger.

He said, "We were knocked out. Karla is gone. Whoever delivered the 'pizza' took our daughter Olivia."

Olivia looked at Elliot in disbelief. She got up, but became dizzy and sat back down. Trying again, she got to her feet and went into Karla's room. Her daughter wasn't there. She looked all over her apartment. By the time her search was over, she was hysterical. She felt like she had broken her promise. She collapsed on the floor sobbing uncontrollably. Elliot walked over and wrapped his partner in his arms. Tears filled his eyes. His baby was missing, but he would find her.

"Olivia, we will find Karla. We have to," said Elliot sincerely.

Olivia nodded, trying to control herself. Her sobs quieted and her tears stopped.

"El, let's go. We have to find our daughter," she said determined.

Grabbing their weapons and badges, they ran out the door to find their kidnapped child.

Karla awoke in a room. She didn't know what she was. It was dark and dank. The place smelled. She tried to move, but her feet and hands were bound in front of her. The rope was cutting into her wrists. She tried to call out, but the sound came back muffled. She had tape over her mouth. She knew that if you wet your lips as much as possible the tape would lose it's adhesiveness. She tried and it worked.

She called out, "Help! Mommy! Daddy!"

There was no answer. Suddenly, a door squeaked open and a stocky man walked in. He was about 5'11 and 210 pounds. He had blonde hair from what Karla could tell with the light from the outside shining in. She was going to remember this guy so that her parents could get him.

He spoke, "Ahh, you're awake. Good."

"Where am I? Who are you? What do you want?" Karla asked in a huff.

"You are in a basement, I don't want anything. Your father told me to hold you, and as to who I am, you don't need to know," he answered in a gruff voice.

Karla flinched at the word 'father'. She knew it wasn't Elliot who had sent this man after her. It was HIM.

"HE IS NOT MY FATHER! I AM NOT HIS!" Karla yelled.

The man chuckled and said, "You soon will be."

Karla screamed. "My dad is Elliot Stabler and my mom is Olivia Benson. James Granger is not my father! He doesn't want me!" she shouted at the man.

He walked over to the girl and smacked her across the face.

"Shut up!" he yelled, "Keep it up, you little bitch! I'll make sure you never see your 'mommy' or 'daddy' ever again!"

Karla had tears running down her dirty cheeks. A burn resonated from where he slapped her. She broke down sobbing. Her arm was hurting and so was her head, but she knew she had to stay strong. She knew that her mom and dad would come for her. She held onto that faith and prayed that they would hurry.

Olivia and Elliot arrived at the 16th precinct. They ran up and into the bullpen.

Fin noticed they were worried and asked, "What's goin' on?"

Olivia looked at him. Her eyes still red from crying.

"Karla has been kidnapped!" she said with a tear running down her cheek.

Fin opened his mouth and closed it. "Baby girl, we will find her. Don't you worry," he said in a comforting tone.

Olivia nodded.

Elliot spoke up, "I think that bastard Granger had some hand in it. I'm going to talk to him."

Olivia looked at Fin, concern flashing across her face.

"Elliot, I don't think that is a good idea. I'll talk to him," said Fin.

Elliot glared at the man and grumbled, "Fine."

Fin went to get Granger out of a holding cell. Elliot went over to Olivia who was still in shock. She was trying to will herself to think only about finding Karla.

Elliot put a hand on her shoulder and gently said, "Liv, it's going to be okay. We'll get her back."

Olivia nodded and said, "I'll never forgive myself if something happens to her. Elliot, I just want her back."

John walked in and said, "Want who back?"

Elliot looked at John and said, "Karla was taken from Olivia's apartment."

"What? I bet that Granger had something to do with it!" said John.

"There's no doubt in my mind that he did," said Elliot, "Fin's talking to him now. John see if you can get anything off these security videos from Liv's building. Anything that can tell us who took her."

"You got it. Don't worry Olivia. We'll find her," said John, sincerely.

Olivia nodded and said, "Thanks, John."

John smiled and went to review the footage. Meanwhile, in the interrogation room, Fin was trying to pry information on Karla's whereabouts from the asshole who started the mess they were in.

"Where is she?" Fin yelled.

James sat there with a smug look on his face. "I'm not telling you anything. I don't have to," said James with a grin.

It took everything he had not to slap the bastard's grin off his face. His 'niece' was missing and this man knew something.

"Last time, you tell me where she is and you walk out of here with 8 fingers," threatened Fin who grabbed James' pinky and twisted it backwards.

James yelled. "Stop!" he shouted.

"Tell me where she is!" Fin said.

James began to laugh. Fin grabbed his index finger and twisted it to the point of breaking it. James yelled in pain again.

"Where is she? Where's Karla?" shouted Fin.

James laughed and said, "Screw you."

Fin took the man's ring finger and bent it further until a cracking noise resonated in the interrogation room. James yelled, his finger was dislocated, but not broke.

"You can't do this!" he shouted.

"I just did and it will get worse. Now, where is she?" yelled Fin.

James grinned again and said, "She's already dead."

Fin punched the man, then he noticed something in the man's pocket. He reached in and pulled a picture of a woman out. Fin assumed it was a photo of James' wife Liliana.

James glared at the detective and said, "Give that back."

Fin knew how to persuade the asshole to tell him. He took the picture and threatened to rip it in half. James' eyes went wide.

"No, don't!" he shouted.

Fin gave a grin and ripped the corner of the picture.

James yelled, "You son of a bitch!"

"Tell me where she is or I rip it into a million pieces and burn them into a pile of ash!" said Fin.

James looked at the detective and he knew he wasn't lying. Fin grasped the picture again.

"Okay, I'll tell you! She's in a cellar under a brownstone on west 53rd!" he shouted.

Fin threw the photo at him and ran to tell Elliot and Olivia.

Karla felt so tired. She knew she shouldn't sleep. She was tired, hungry, and thirsty. Her arm was in so much pain. It was throbbing so badly. The door opened and Gregory walked in.

"Feeling better?" he said, smugly.

Karla narrowed her eyes at him. She tried to move in a more comfortable position, but the slight movement caused her arm to throb more. She hissed at the pain.

Gregory laughed, "Hurts don't it?"

Karla didn't acknowledge him. Gregory went straight-faced.

"Answer me," he yelled snatching her up by her broken arm.

Karla screamed in pain. Gregory laughed.

"Thought it did. You still hoping that 'mommy' and 'daddy' will come to save you?" he asked sarcastically.

Karla looked at him through her tears and spit downward. Gregory's face changed to anger. He smacked Karla again and threw her down.

"You will regret that, you bitch!" he yelled.

He reached down and popped her shoulder out of place. Karla screamed in agony. He laughed and stormed out, leaving a broken 5 year old on the floor.

Fin entered the bullpen. Olivia and Elliot looked up.

Fin walked towards them and said, "She's in a cellar under a brownstone. West 53rd, I'll call EMS and have them meet you there."

Olivia and Elliot were out the door as Fin said the last part. Elliot sped towards the destination, but to Olivia it seemed like a lifetime. Arriving they entered the building, weapons drawn.

"Karla," yelled Olivia.

Elliot looked at her. A presence came at them. It was the man.

"I'll get him, you find Karla," said Elliot who was in pursuit.

Olivia returned to her search for her daughter.

"Karla, sweetie, make some noise for mommy to find you," shouted Olivia.

A scream came out of a hallway. Olivia followed it.

"Scream again, baby."

Karla did so with all her might. Olivia found the door to the cellar. She opened it.

"Mommy!" said Karla.

Olivia saw her daughter. She was dirty and her eyes were red from crying. Her hands and feet were bound. Olivia ran over to her.

"Karla, baby, are you okay?" she said softly.

Karla shook her head and said, "No, mommy, it hurts. My shoulder. He moved it and it popped out."

Olivia had tears running down her cheeks. She shined her flashlight on her daughter's arm. The bastard dislocated her broken arm.

"Karla, can you be brave for mommy?" asked Olivia.

Karla whimpered and nodded. "Mommy is going to put your shoulder back into place and it will hurt a lot okay? Scream if you have to, but don't move. Mommy doesn't want to hurt you anymore than you already are," said Olivia, worried.

Karla looked at her mother, "Mommy, I trust you. You can do it," she said, wincing.

Olivia nodded and grasped her daughter's shoulder, "On 3, I will snap it into place, okay?"

Karla nodded and braced for the pain. "1…," said Olivia and she jerked Karla's arm back into place with a POP!

Karla screamed, but as the pain dulled she just whimpered. "It feels a little better, thank you mommy. Can we go home now?" asked Karla.

Olivia nodded and said, "Yes, baby."

Olivia untied the ropes that bound her daughter and picked her up. She hugged her child to herself.

"Oh baby, mommy was so worried about you," said Olivia, crying.

"I knew you'd come Mommy. You promised," said Karla.

Olivia smiled and walked out of the cellar with her daughter in her arms. Safe at last. Elliot came back with Gregory in handcuffs as Olivia came out of the brownstone with Karla in her arms. Karla tightened her grip as she saw Gregory.

Olivia whispered to her, "It's okay baby. He can't hurt you anymore. Your daddy has him and he's not going to let him get you."

Karla hugged tightly to her mother. She was scared to death of the man. Elliot threw Gregory in the back of a unit and turned to his partner and child. Karla watched him as her stepped closer. Elliot reached out to touch her. Karla flinched and Elliot withdrew his hand. Karla then realized that the man who stepped close to her was her father. She reached for her daddy. Elliot took Karla from Olivia, and Karla wrapped her arms around her dad.

"Daddy, I'm sorry. I thought you were him for a moment," she said quietly.

"Shh…baby, I understand. He's going away. I love you baby," he said gently.

Karla started sobbing.

Elliot rubbed her back gently and whispered, "It's okay baby. You're safe now. Mommy and I are right here."

Karla nodded.

"Karla, we have to take you to get checked out," said Olivia.

Karla shook her head.

"Baby, we are going to be with you every step of the way. Mommy and I won't leave you," said Elliot reassuringly.

Karla sobbed and sniffled. "Mommy, after the hospital can we go home?" asked Karla.

"Yes, baby. We can go home afterwards. Are you hungry?" she asked.

Karla nodded as her stomach growled. Elliot chuckled, "I guess that's your answer." Olivia smiled as did Karla.

"Let's go," said Elliot. They walked to their car and took off towards the hospital.

A/N: What happens next? You want to know? Review!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own my own characters. I lay claim to nothing except them.

Author's Note: This chapter has more family dynamics involved. More action is to come though.

After having been checked out at the hospital, Olivia and Elliot took their daughter for some Chinese. Karla ate happily and then they went back to Olivia's apartment. Karla was asleep on Olivia's shoulder as she stepped into her apartment.

"I'm going to put her to bed," she said quietly.

Elliot nodded. Olivia went into Karla's room and laid her into her bed. She pulled the blankets up and kissed her forehead. Turning to walk out, she saw a picture on Karla's night stand that the girl had drawn. It said 'My Family.' From what Olivia could tell it had her, Elliot, Karla, and 4 other people who looked like Casey, Cragen, Fin, and John. Olivia smiled and walked out of the room with the picture. Elliot was on the couch when Olivia walked into the room.

"Karla drew a picture," said Olivia.

Elliot took the picture, looked at it, and smiled. "I guess she has her mind made up that we are all a family," said Elliot with a chuckle.

Olivia smiled and nodded.

"I've got to go. Kathy is probably furious, but she won't be after I explain," said Elliot.

Olivia nodded and said, "I'll, I mean, we will see you tomorrow."

"Mind if I kiss her good night?" asked Elliot.

Olivia shook her head and Elliot went into his daughter's room. She was sleeping so soundly. He smiled at the fact that he knew she was safe. He bent over and kissed her forehead.

"I love you Karla," he whispered.

Karla wiggled a bit and then settled. Elliot stepped out of the room.

"Good night Liv," said Elliot.

"'Night El," she whispered.

Elliot left for home. Olivia took a deep breath and released it. She sat down on the couch and rubbed her temples.

'I'm glad we got there in time,' she thought to herself, 'I couldn't handle it if she was gone. I just found her, and to think of what it could've done to Elliot. He would've been devastated.'

Olivia sighed. She then heard a noise from Karla's room. She got up and went to the door. Karla was thrashing in bed.

"No! Stop! No! Go away! Leave me alone! I want my mommy! I want my daddy!" Karla was shouting in her sleep.

Olivia noticed that she had knocked the lamp over. Olivia ran to Karla's side.

She rubbed Karla's arm and said, "Karla, baby, mommy's here. You're okay, mommy's here."

Karla opened her eyes and started crying. She sat up and hugged her mother.

"Mommy, it was horrible! He was there and I was there and he hit me again and again and no matter how much I cried he wouldn't stop," said Karla in hysterics.

Olivia rocked her daughter.

"Baby, he can't and won't hurt you anymore. Mommy and Daddy will make sure of that. You're safe, mommy is right here and I'm not going anywhere," said Olivia gently.

Karla nodded.

"Mommy? Can I sleep with you?" asked Karla in a small voice.

"Of course, baby, of course," said Olivia.

Karla hugged her mother tighter. Olivia picked her up and put her into her bed.

"Baby, mommy is going to take a shower. I'm going to be right out, okay?" asked Olivia.

Karla nodded and laid down on her mother's bed. Olivia went and took her shower and changed into a pair of pajama pants and a tank top. She saw Karla was still awake.

"Okay, sweetie. You ready for bed?" she said. Karla nodded.

Olivia climbed into bed next to her daughter and threw a blanket over them. Karla snuggled close to her mother and Olivia wrapped her arms around her. Karla felt safe in her mother's arms. It was like a barrier from the rest of the world. In no time both females were asleep.

Elliot arrived home to find a very angry Kathy on the couch.

"Where have you been?" yelled Kathy.

"Honey, I'm sorry. Someone kidnapped Karla and I had to find her," he said.

Kathy's face changed quickly from anger to shock and then to sympathy.

"Elliot, I'm sorry. I thought it was something else that made you late. I was worried. Is she okay? Did you find her? Of course you did. You wouldn't be here if you did," said Kathy with a grin.

Elliot grinned at his wife and said, "Yeah, me and Olivia found her. She's fine. She's with Olivia."

Kathy hugged her husband. "I'm glad she is safe, Elliot," said Kathy.

Elliot nodded and said, "Me too. I don't know what would've happened if I lost her. I would worry about Olivia if we lost her. Olivia has wanted a child for so long…"

Elliot started and Kathy interrupted, "Elliot, you did find her. She's safe. Now you don't have to worry anymore. Olivia and Karla are fine. They're safe and so are you. Don't worry."

Elliot nodded. "Let's go to bed," said Kathy who headed upstairs. Elliot followed.

The next morning, Olivia woke up to more screaming. Karla had another horrible nightmare. Now the girls are at the table. Karla was eating cereal and Olivia was drinking coffee. It was silent.

"Karla?" said Olivia.

Karla looked up from her cereal.

"You know you will have to testify, right?" asked Olivia.

Karla looked at her mother and nodded slowly.

"Do you think you can handle it?"

Karla thought for a minute. She knew she would be scared. She didn't want to see either of those men again. She was tired of everything.

"Karla? Mommy and Daddy will be with you every step of the way. You are not going through this alone, okay?"

Karla sat back in her chair. "I know, mommy, but that doesn't make me any less scared to face them. I know I have to do this, but I don't know if I can."

Olivia nodded. She got up out of her chair and walked over to her daughter. She squatted down in front of Karla.

"Sweetheart, I understand that. Just know that your mommy and daddy will do anything to protect you. We want what's best for you. We love you," said Olivia sincerely.

Karla had tears running down her cheeks. "I know mommy. I know, but I'm still scared," she said, her voice breaking.

Olivia wrapped her arms around her daughter. A knock on the door caused them to jump.

"Who is it?" Olivia yelled.

"It's me, and I come bearing gifts," came Elliot's voice.

Olivia smiled and opened the door. Elliot stood in the doorway with his arms full of food and a small bag with children's things in it.

"What's all this?" she asked with a laugh.

Elliot smiled and said, "Breakfast and gifts for Karla."

Olivia took some of the food bags and Elliot followed her into the dining area.

"Daddy!"

Karla jumped up and hugged her father. "Hey, kiddo. How are you doing?" said Elliot.

"I'm okay. Mommy says I have to testify. I'm scared to," said Karla.

Elliot looked at Olivia who nodded.

"Baby, I know you're scared. It will help to make sure that those men never hurt you again. Mommy and I are going to be there," said Elliot.

"I know, but so will they, right?" asked Karla.

Elliot nodded. Olivia walked up and said, "Karla, they will be there, but they can't get to you. All the officers are going to be there. Me, Daddy, Aunt Casey, Uncle Fin, Uncle John, and Grandpa will be there too. You will be safe."

Karla looked at her mother and father. "I know. I can do it, but I'm still scared," said Karla.

"Baby, tell you what, you keep your eyes on any one of us and you won't have to worry about them, that sound good?" asked Elliot.

Karla nodded and hugged her father. "Okay, daddy. I can do it," said Karla.

"That's great," said Elliot, "I got something for you." He reached into the bag and gave her a stuffed puppy.

"Aww, thank you daddy!" said Karla, hugging the animal. Olivia smiled.

"There's also some crayons and coloring books in the bag," said Elliot.

Karla took the bag, hugged her dad and mom, and went into her room. Elliot chuckled as his daughter ran into her room with the bag and puppy in tow.

"So, what's in the bag?" asked Olivia.

Elliot pulled some take out packages and said, "Eggs, sausage, bacon, biscuits, and some fruit."

"Yum," replied Olivia.

Karla's senses were assaulted by the smell of the food, and although she had already eaten she was still hungry. She came out of her bedroom and looked at the packages of food. Olivia looked over and saw her daughter standing there, staring. Elliot looked at Olivia and then at Karla and smiled. He waved her over. With a big grin, Karla joined her parents at the table. The food was passed out and they dug in.

A/N: So, do you want more? There is more to come, but if you want it, REVIEW! Thank you to those who have reviewed already!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Law and Order: SVU. That sucks.

A couple hours later, the trio found themselves at the precinct. Olivia held Karla who was still clutching the puppy that her father purchased for her. Elliot walked behind his partner and daughter.

"Karla, Uncle Fin is going to take your statement. Do you want mommy in there with you, or daddy?" asked Elliot.

Karla looked at Elliot and then Olivia. "Mommy, if that's okay," answered Karla softly.

Elliot smiled and nodded. He kissed the girl on the head and indicated to Fin that she was ready.

Fin came over and said, "Hey sweetie, you ready?"

Karla nodded and reached for her uncle. He took her from her mother and held her close.

"Come on Liv. Let's get this done," he said.

Olivia followed Fin and her daughter into the children's room while John and Elliot entered the hallway to listen in.

"Elliot, I'm glad you found her. I don't know what I would've done if she were mine. I would've probably went crazy…er," said John in a light tone.

Elliot chuckled. "I was so scared that we would lose her. I was scared what that would've done to Liv. I was just scared that we wouldn't have found her before anything bad had happened. I love that girl and I didn't want to lose her," said Elliot, his voice breaking.

John patted his shoulder. "Thanks, John," Elliot said. John nodded and turned to listen.

In the room, Olivia and Fin sat in the too small chairs. Karla sat in her mother's lap. She was twirling her chestnut hair around her finger nervously.

"Karla, there is no reason to be nervous. It's just me and Uncle Fin you are talking to," said Olivia in a calm tone.

Karla nodded. "I'm not nervous about that. I'm nervous about reliving what happened. I don't want anymore nightmares than I already have," said Karla.

Olivia put her arms around her daughter and rocked her. "Do you think you can answer Uncle Fin's questions about what happened?" asked Olivia gently, "Mommy is right here and Daddy is right outside."

Karla thought for a minute and nodded. Fin sat up a bit and said, "Karla, start from the beginning. What do you remember?"

"I remember falling asleep between Daddy and Mommy. We were watching _The Little Mermaid_ and waiting on our pizza. Then, I felt hands lifting me up. I thought it was Daddy so I just snuggled into them and drifted back to sleep. When I woke up, I was in the basement. My arm hurt so much and so did my wrists. I yelled for Mommy and Daddy, but I knew they couldn't hear me. The man came in. He said that HE had told him to get me, to hold for HIM to take. HE was going to take me back. I yelled that I wasn't HIS and that HE wasn't my father. I told him that Elliot Stabler was my daddy and Olivia Benson was my mommy," she paused for a minute.

Tears were making it hard for her to see. She wiped her eyes. Olivia rubbed circles on her back. "He…he…he told me to shut up. He slapped me. Hard. He said that if I kept up with the yelling and everything that he would make sure that I would never see Mommy or Daddy again. Later, he came in and asked if I was feeling better. When I tried to move, my arm had pain go through it. I made a noise and he asked me if it hurt. I didn't answer. He came over and jerked my arm and yelled for me to answer him. He jerked me by my arm when I didn't. I screamed. He started laughing and asked if I still thought that Mommy and Daddy were going to come save me. I spit at him. He slapped me and threw me down. He said I would regret that. He walked towards me and I felt my shoulder hurt and a sharp pain. Everything went dark. When I woke up, he didn't bother coming in. I thought he was going to leave me there to die. Then, I heard Mommy yelling for me. She yelled for me to make some noise so that she could find me. I screamed. She told me to scream again and I did. She found me and I was so happy," she said with tears spilling down her cheeks. She hugged her mother.

Olivia was crying too. Fin just sat there watching them, in shock. "Karla," he spoke softly, "Did he do anything else?"

Karla shook her head. Fin breathed a sigh of relief.

"You did real good sweetheart. Real good. Come here," he said stretching his arms out to the girl.

Karla got down off her mother's lap and ran to her uncle. Fin embraced the girl tightly and Karla smiled, returning the embrace. She let go of her uncle and turned to her mother, "Mommy, can we go now?" she asked.

Olivia shook her head and said, "Not yet baby. Mommy and Daddy have to talk to Uncle Fin and Uncle John."

John looked at Olivia through the window. 'Uncle John?' he thought.

Elliot saw John's face and laughed. He took out Karla's picture that she drew and showed it to him. John looked at the picture. He smiled warmly.

"I guess I'm an uncle," he said.

Elliot grinned. "Hey, that girl thinks the world of us. We are her family, and we are basically a family. We might as well be," said Elliot.

John chuckled and nodded. Fin, Karla, and Olivia exited the room. Karla looked at John as she saw the picture she had drawn and smiled. She hugged him.

John grinned and said, "Karla, I would be glad to be your uncle." Karla smiled.

She then turned to her dad and held her arm up. Elliot picked up his daughter gently.

She clung to her father and said, "What am I going to do while you guys talk to Uncle John and Uncle Fin?"

Olivia looked at Elliot. "Well, I guess we could see if Grandpa would watch you," said Elliot.

Karla nodded. Elliot walked into his superior's office still holding his daughter. "Hey Cap. Got a question, well a favor, to ask," said Elliot.

Cragen looked up at the man and then the child and nodded. "I was wondering if you could watch Karla while me and Liv talk to Munch and Fin," said Elliot.

"Sure. Is that okay with you Karla?" asked Cragen looking at the girl. Karla looked at the man and nodded while smiling.

That smile melted the captain's heart. He smiled back. Elliot put his daughter down.

"Sweetie, we shouldn't be long. Behave for grandpa, okay?" said Elliot gently.

Karla nodded and hugged her dad. She then went over to her grandfather and watched the man fill out the paperwork he had.

Olivia was in a room with John and Elliot with Fin. They spoke about what happened and Olivia told John about her nightmares. It was a good thirty minutes before they were finished. When they were done, Olivia went to her captain's office to check on her daughter. She hadn't expected the sight that she saw upon entering the office. Her captain was sitting back in his chair holding her daughter. She was asleep and he was humming softly. Olivia smiled. "Hey," she said gently.

Cragen looked up at her. "She was getting sleepy and was scared to go to the cribs," said Cragen.

Olivia nodded. "Elliot and I are done. We're going home. I'm going to take a few days for her. Okay?" said Olivia.

"Take as long as you need. Munch and Fin can handle things," Cragen replied.

Olivia walked over and took her sleeping child from her captain. "Thanks for keeping an eye on her," said Olivia.

"Anytime. Anything for my best detectives and my granddaughter," replied Cragen with a smile.

Olivia returned the smile and said, "See you later, Captain." Cragen nodded and Olivia walked out of the office. Elliot saw his partner holding his sleeping child. "I'll take you home," he said. "Thanks El," she replied.

A/N: So, do you like so far? I'm thinking of making a sequel that takes place a few years from now, but not sure yet. Let me know what you think. I would love the reviews! Thanks


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything… Wish I did though, it would be awesome!

At the apartment, Olivia put the sleeping child to bed and started cleaning the kitchen. She knew that court was a couple of days away and she was worried about the affect it would inflict on Karla. She was worrying about Karla's intensifying nightmares. They didn't seem to let up and Karla was already showing signs of sleep problems. There was dark circles beginning to form under her baby blues and this worried Olivia intensely. Scrubbing the countertop, her fears came to life as a gut-wrenching scream came from her daughter's room. She ran into the room to find her little girl fighting in her sleep. She was screaming and crying. Olivia went over and laid a hand gently onto her daughter's shoulder.

"Shh…Karla, baby, it's mommy. You're okay," she murmured softly.

Karla calmed a minute, still in her slumber. She then jerked again and screamed. Olivia was trying to hold her down. She shook her to wake her up.

"Karla, baby, wake up," she said. Karla jerked again and again.

"Karla! Karla!" said Olivia, a bit louder, "Karla, baby, it's okay! You need to wake up!"

Karla whined and moaned, still not waking. Olivia was getting worried. Her daughter didn't usually do this. Karla usually woke up after she spoke to her.

"Karla, sweetie, they're not going to get you. Mommy's here, wake up!" said Olivia, worry etching her voice.

Karla jerked again and again. She screamed louder. Olivia was on the verge of tears. She picked Karla up and held her, rocking her gently.

"Karla, please baby, wake up for mommy! Please!" begged Olivia, tears spilling down her cheeks.

Karla groaned. She settled again, still asleep. Olivia was very worried at this point. She didn't know whether she should take her to a hospital or not. She was wondering if her daughter would rouse if she tried a bit harder.

"Karla! Baby, sweetie! Wake up! Open your eyes for mommy!" shouted Olivia, still rocking the girl.

Karla didn't move. Olivia, scared out of her wits, took her daughter and ran to the phone. She dialed Elliot, who she knew to still be at the precinct.

"Elliot," she said, her voice breaking, "I can't get her to wake up! I've tried everything! Can you take us to the hospital? I don't know what is happening!"

She hung up the phone. Elliot was on his way. The door unlocked and Olivia had everything set to go.

"Liv? What's going on? Why is she not waking?" asked Elliot, frantically.

"I don't know," said Olivia, crying. She was still holding a sleeping Karla. "She's not running a fever. She was having a nightmare and I tried walking her, but she won't wake up!" she said. They left for the hospital.

At the hospital, they entered the ER. The nurses told them to wait. In the waiting area, they tried again and again to get their little girl to wake up. Nothing was working. Both detectives were horrified. They wanted answers. A nurse came out and took them back to a triage room.

"My name is Julie. Can you tell me what's been going on?" asked the nurse calmly.

Olivia looked at the nurse, "I put my daughter to bed and then she was having a nightmare. I tried to wake her up, but she just kept jerking and wouldn't wake up!"

Olivia was almost hysterical. Normally, she wouldn't show this emotion, but the minute her little girl entered her life, everything changed.

"Okay," said Julie, "I'm going to go get the doctor. I'll be right back."

Julie left to retrieve the doctor on staff, Dr. Misty Burke. Olivia was still holding Karla and rocking her. She wanted to know why her daughter was waking up from her slumber. She was beyond worried.

"Elliot, what if something's wrong? What if that bastard did something that she didn't remember and this is the side effect?" cried Olivia.

Elliot put a hand on her shoulder. "Olivia, don't think like that. Karla is going to be fine," he said, trying to keep his faith.

Olivia nodded. Karla jerked again and moaned. Elliot was scared. He didn't know what was going on. It was like it was happening to someone else. He had just gotten this beautiful little girl. He didn't want to lose her anymore than her mother did. He knew that he wouldn't handle it well. He didn't know where the emotion he had was coming from. He noticed changes in Olivia since Karla had entered their lives. It scared him that if Karla were gone after this that everything would be broken. Olivia would be broken. It wasn't easy to break a woman as strong-willed as Olivia Benson, but he knew that if something happens to that little girl that it would kill her. Dr. Burke entered the room.

"I'm Dr. Misty Burke. I'm going to examine Karla. Ma'am," started Dr. Burke who gained a glare from Olivia. "It's detective or Miss Benson. Not ma'am," hissed Olivia. Dr. Burke nodded.

She understood the hostility and knew that the woman had been crying. "Detective Benson, I need you to put Karla on the bed so I can examine her properly," said Dr. Burke calmly.

Olivia got up and laid her daughter on the bed. She held one of the girl's hands in her own. She was still trying to will her awake. The doctor took the girl's temperature, pulse and blood pressure. She felt the girl's lymph nodes and her eyes widen in fear at the swelling.

"I'm going to have to run some blood test. Will you be okay with that?" she asked, hesitantly.

Olivia nodded, not looking up from her daughter. The doctor left. Olivia started crying again. Elliot was becoming increasingly worried. A nurse came in with a kit, Dr. Burke followed behind her.

"Lilah will be taking blood for testing while I ask you a few questions. Is that alright?" asked Dr. Burke, looking from one detective to the other.

Elliot looked at Olivia who looked at him and they both nodded. Dr. Burke pulled a chair up to sit next to Olivia.

"Detective, has Karla been anxious or moody in the past couple of days?" Dr. Burke asked.

"She…she…was kidnapped a couple days ago. Of course she's been moody and anxious, but what does that have to do with anything?" asked Olivia, annoyed.

"It's just an elimination question. Has she been sleeping more than that of a normal child or been trying to stay up late at night?" replied the doctor.

Olivia nodded and said, "I thought it was because of what she has been through." The doctor nodded an understanding.

"Detectives, I can't be sure until the results come back, and there may be other tests we have to perform, but from the looks of things and what you have been-" started the doctor when Olivia interrupted, "Cut to the chase! What's wrong with my child?"

Dr. Burke sighed and rubbed her forehead, "I think your daughter may have an extremely rare case of sleeping sickness. It's due to a bite from the Tsetse fly from Africa. Normally, this occurs with persons who have lived or traveled to and from Africa. Have any of you been out of the country recently?"

Elliot spoke up, "Olivia and I haven't, but we don't know if Karla has or anyone she has been in contact with has." Dr. Burke's brow furrowed. "How could you not know whether you child has left the country?" she asked calmly, gaining a glare from Olivia and Elliot both.

"Because, we didn't know she was our child until last week. Up until that time, she was being raised by an asshole who beat her and blamed her for something she had no control over," Elliot was losing his temper.

Olivia got up and said, "El, calm down. Breathe."

"Liv! How can you be so calm? She's accusing us of something we didn't do!" yelled Elliot.

"I am not! I am just trying to help your daughter! I can't do that with the facts!" said the doctor, raising her voice.

"El, it's not her fault. We both know what has happened and we can't change that, but right now we need to worry about Karla and getting her to wake up," said Olivia, turning to the doctor, "We have no idea if she has been out of the country before we found her, and with her being kidnapped a few short days ago, that man may have been out of the country and brought the fly back with him. Just please do what you can to help our daughter."

Dr. Burke nodded. "I'm going to do some more tests to be sure that she has the sickness, and if she does I am going to put her on a series of medicines to flush it from her system. She should be fine within a month, but if it goes untreated, I fear the results would be dire," said the doctor.

Olivia nodded with tears in her eyes. Elliot was silent in his brooding, stunned stage. The nurses and the doctor bustled to get the tests done in order to confirm that this young girl had the rare disease. To Olivia and Elliot, this took forever. They just wanted Karla to open her eyes. They wanted to hear her voice. She just kept sleeping. After a few days of this, the doctor came in and the tests confirmed what the doctor thought.

"We're going to start her treatment. Hopefully, shortly after that she will wake, and in a month, the sickness will be out of her system," said the doctor confidently.

Olivia hugged Elliot with tears in her eyes. She was elated that her daughter was going to live. The nurses administered the first round of medications. The detectives waited on the girl's bedside. They were hoping and praying that she would wake soon.

A/N: Poor Karla! Will she wake? Wanna know? Review to get the next chapter!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Law and Order: SVU.

A few short hours, what seemed like years to the detectives, Karla opened her eyes. "Mommy? Daddy?" she said softly.

Olivia kissed Karla all over her face. "Mommy, what happened? Why am I in the hospital?" she asked, softly.

"Baby, you were bitten by a fly and it gave you a sickness that made you sleep and not able to wake up," explained Olivia, "You scared Mommy and Daddy. We were so worried that we were going to lose you."

Karla looked at her parents. Both of their eyes were red and puffy from the sobbing and tears. "I'm sorry. I love you," said Karla.

"Oh, baby! It wasn't your fault! It was those men! They exposed you to something that you shouldn't have been around! Don't blame yourself honey," said Olivia, hugging her daughter tightly.

She never wanted to let the girl go. She wanted to hug her and hold her forever. Elliot walked over and kissed the girl's forehead. "We love you Karla and we are glad you're okay," he said calmly.

Karla smiled, tears in her eyes. A knock on the door startled them all. Fin poked his head in. On and off, the captain, John, and Fin looked in to see if Karla was awake. Fin grinned at seeing the girl awake.

"Hey, sweetie! I'm glad you're up. You gave us a scare. Got somethin' for ya," he said. He held out a small brown bear. It had a small red bowtie around its neck.

"Thank you Uncle Fin," said Karla hugging the bear. Fin smiled down at the girl and said, "I suppose I should go spread the good news. Munch and Captain will be happy to hear she's awake. See ya later." They said goodbye and Fin left.

Olivia held Karla to her again and kissed her forehead. "I love you, my angel," she said softly. "I love you too Mommy," Karla replied.

Karla snuggled with the bear her uncle bought her and yawned. "Baby, if you feel tired, you can sleep," said Olivia seeing Karla yawning.

Karla shook her head. "I'm fine. I'm getting hungry. What can I have to eat?" asked Karla.

Olivia looked at Elliot and said, "Um...I don't know if the doctors want you to eat just yet baby. I'll go ask."

Olivia got up and left to find Dr. Burke. Karla stretched her good arm out to her father who walked over and took her hand in his. He leaned over and kissed her on the forehead. "I love you baby. I'm so glad that you're okay," he said. Karla smiled up at her father, "I love you too Daddy."

Olivia walked in and announced, "Well, the doctor says if you feel up to eating we can get you something. What do you want?" Karla scratched her chin in thought. 'She looks like Elliot when she does that,' thought Olivia.

"I want pepperoni pizza and honey barbecue wings," said Karla with a grin. Elliot chuckled. Olivia smiled and said, "I don't know about that, but how about something light?" Karla shook her head.

Giving Olivia the puppy dog face, she said, "Please Mommy." Olivia caved. "I'll get you a pizza and some wings," she said, "but I don't want you to make yourself sick." Karla smiled and nodded. "I won't Mommy. I promise," said Karla.

Olivia left to get the pizza and wings leaving Elliot and Karla alone. Karla turned on the bed trying to straighten her legs. She felt a pain shoot through her left leg and the muscle clenched. She whimpered.

"Baby, what's wrong?" asked Elliot with a worried look. "My leg hurts," said Karla. "Which one?" he asked. "This one," she replied raising her left leg. Elliot took her leg into his hands. He saw what it was. "You've got a Charlie horse. Those are painful. I'm going to massage it to see if I can get it out. Okay?" said Elliot calmly. Karla nodded and whimpered again. Tears were springing to her eyes.

Elliot rubbed her calf. The muscle flinched and Karla whimpered again. Elliot massaged her leg gently. Pretty soon the muscle unclenched and Karla breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you Daddy. It feels a lot better," she said gratefully. "You're welcome baby. Anytime," he replied.

He leaned forward and kissed Karla on the forehead. She stretched out on her back, flexing her muscles. Olivia came in with a pizza and wing box in her arms. The smell assaulted Karla's nose and she began to drool. Her stomach rumbled at the smell. Olivia and Elliot both giggled at the sound.

"Someone is hungry," said Olivia with a grin. Karla blushed. Her olive skin turned red. Olivia set the pizza and wings on the hospital table. "Okay, there you go. I got enough for all of us," she said as she took out plates and napkins.

"Is there anything to drink besides water?" asked Karla. "The doctor wants you to drink just water. So that is what we are all going to drink," replied Olivia.

Karla nodded and took a plate from her mother. She grabbed a slice and a couple wings and dug in. After an hour, the pizza and wings were gone and all parties were full. Karla leaned into her pillow and pulled the blanket tighter around her. She gripped her bear and nodded off to sleep. Elliot took a chair on Karla's left side and sat there while Olivia took one on the right. Both haven't slept in a few days and were exhausted. Olivia leaned down on her daughter's bed and began to doze off. Elliot smiled.

"Liv, you go home. I'll stay with her," he said.

Olivia lifted her head. "No, I'm fine," said Olivia.

Elliot shook his head at his stubborn partner. "She's asleep. You're exhausted. I know you haven't slept in the past few days. I'll watch her. Go home," insisted Elliot.

Olivia sat up. "No. I want to be here when she wakes up. I'm not leaving her. No matter how tired I am," she said.

"Liv, not taking care of yourself doesn't help her. Come on. Go home or I'll call Cragen," he said.

Olivia narrowed her eyes at him and said, "Elliot, I'm not leaving her. You can't make me and neither can Cragen. So stop. I'm fine. I want to be here."

Elliot shook his head and stepped out of his daughter's room. He was worried about his partner and his daughter. He called Cragen anyway. Olivia was nodding off again. She was determined not to fall asleep in case Karla woke up. She resented Elliot for trying to get her to leave. She knew he hadn't had any sleep either. 'I can't believe her threatened to call Cragen,' she thought.

At that, Cragen entered the room. Olivia looked up and scowled as Elliot walked in behind his captain.

"I told you I would so don't give me that look," said Elliot.

"I don't see why he had to call me. Olivia you know that not sleeping isn't helping Karla," said Cragen, "And Elliot, I know you haven't slept either. So, both of you go home and I'll stay with her."

Olivia opened her mouth to protest when Karla stirred. She stretched and opened her eyes. She had figured that her parents would go home for some sleep. They both didn't look very good.

"Mommy, Daddy, why are you guys still here? You look like you guys haven't slept," mused Karla. Olivia looked down at her little girl who wasn't so little.

"I didn't want to leave and you wake up without me here," said Olivia.

"Mommy, Grandpa is right. Go home. Take a shower. Get some rest. I'll be fine. I'm not going anywhere. You too, Daddy," said Karla.

Her parents couldn't help but smile. She sounded so much like both of them. "Okay, baby. You call me if you need anything," said Olivia reluctantly. Karla nodded.

"Besides, you guys still have a court appointment in a few days. You can't look weary and testify about what has happened," said Karla with a smile.

Olivia smiled at her little grown-up. "You're so right," said Olivia.

Elliot and Olivia kissed Karla on the forehead and left. Cragen sat down next to his granddaughter. "I brought you this," he said taking a book out of his coat.

Karla looked down at it. "Oliver Twist, my favorite. How did you know?" she asked, shocked.

"I didn't, but I like it and thought you would too. Charles Dickens is a great author," he replied.

Karla smiled and nodded. "I love this story. His works are great and so is Alexander Dumas. I love The Three Musketeers," said Karla.

Cragen looked at the girl. He couldn't believe her adept ability to read at such a young age. He knew she was intelligent, but he didn't know the range of her intelligence. Karla looked at her grandfather and saw him in deep concentration.

"Is something wrong?" she asked. Cragen shook his head and said, "No. I just couldn't believe that you have read chapter books when most 5 year olds are just learning the alphabet."

Karla flushed red. "I started reading when I was two. Mostly children's books, but after a while I moved onto other works," said Karla. Cragen smiled at the girl.

"I take it that you are a big reader then?" he asked.

"I love the thought of being able to go to some far off place and escape this reality. It was a way to deal with my abuse among other things," she said quietly.

Cragen took her hand in his. "Karla, if ever you feel the need to talk, I'm here. We are family and I want to help. We can talk about books if you want or other things that are weighing on your mind. Okay? You can talk to me," he said gently.

Karla's eyes welled as she heard her grandfather speak. "I'm okay. I really am. I know you guys are worried about me. It's not just because I'm young, but because abuse can have lasting effects. I know that's a main concern, but honestly, I couldn't be happier. I know one thing that will top it all off is if those men are put away for good," said Karla.

Cragen was taken aback by the young girl's summary of all their worries. She was so young, but yet, so grown up too. He couldn't help but feel proud of her in that moment.

A/N: You want to know what happens next? Give me 5 reviews for the next chapter.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: UVS nwo ton od I. Read backwards.

A few days later, in court, Olivia and Elliot are set to testify against James Granger and Gregory Helmsley. Casey had her witnesses on the stand and one by one they were testifying on how James abused Karla and how he sent Gregory after Karla to hold for him. Pretty soon it was Olivia's turn to testify.

"The prosecution calls Detective Olivia Benson to the stand," said Casey. Olivia got up, entered the witness stand, and was sworn in.

She fidgeted as Casey stepped in front of her.

"Detective Benson, how do you know the defendant?" she asks.

"I worked the case dealing with his abused daughter," Olivia replied.

"Have you evidence to collaborate the abuse?" asked Casey.

"I do. Karla, the child, had multiple bruises, burns, and a broken arm inflicted upon her by the defendant," replied Olivia with a grimace.

Casey gave her an encouraging smile. "Is Karla his biological daughter?" Casey asked.

"No," came the reply.

"Do you know whose daughter she is?"

"Yes."

"Can you elaborate?"

"She's my partner's and mine."

"How did you come across this?"

"She held pictures when we first spoke to her. She said she'd found them in her file that the defendant left on his desk in his study. When we were finally able to look at those photos, they were of me and my partner. He took a DNA sample and ran it. It came back that she was ours."

Casey grinned. "Nothing further." Casey sat down and allowed the defense to cross-examine.

"Detective Benson," said Fredrick Neale, "Have you witness my client strike the child in question?"

"No."

"Was he violent towards her?"

"Yes, when he came into the station claiming to be concerned for her. He called her names."

Neale nodded. "Wouldn't you say he was emotionally distressed?"

"Objection! Detective Benson isn't a doctor. How could she determine whether or not he was emotionally distressed?" said Casey.

Neale looked at Judge Petrovsky and said, "Withdrawn. Nothing further."

Neale took a seat and Olivia left the witness stand. Elliot was called and endured his line of questioning impatiently. After an hour of witnesses and testimonies, it was time for a recess. The main witness was still in the hospital.

"Olivia?" asked Casey, jogging to catch up to the woman, "Do you think Karla will be able to testify tomorrow?"

"I don't know Casey," she replied, "She's doing better, but I don't know. I've got to go. She's alone right now."

Casey nodded. "Here," said Casey giving Olivia a small jewelry box, "I picked this up for her."

"Casey, you should give it to her," said Olivia.

"I would, but I don't want to impose." Olivia smiled at the redhead. "You're not. Come on."

The women left the courthouse. Upon entering the hospital room, Olivia noted that Karla was asleep again. She had her book across her chest and a smile on her face. Olivia walked over and took the book off her daughter and kissed the girl's forehead. Karla stirred and opened her eyes.

"Hey, sweetie. How're you feeling?" asked Olivia.

"Better. When can I go home?" she asked. Olivia smiled at the girl who was just like her.

"Soon, I hope. Someone came to see you," said Olivia turning to the door as Casey walked in.

"Aunt Casey!" exclaimed Karla.

"Hey! How are you doing?" said Casey.

"I'm fine," replied Karla giving the woman a hug.

"I brought you something," said Casey. Karla looked at the redhead.

"I know you mother has one, but you've been so brave so I got you one too," said Casey handing the girl the jewelry box. Karla opened it to see a small pendant similar to that of her mother's. It had something written on it, but she couldn't figure it out.

"It's beautiful! What does it say?" asked Karla looking from Casey to Olivia.

"It says 'Fearlessness,'" replied Olivia.

Karla frowned and said, "I don't deserve it that much. I haven't been very fearless. Brave, but not fearless."

Olivia smiled and took Karla's hand in hers. "Sweetheart, just because it says 'fearlessness' doesn't mean that you shouldn't have fear. It means that you are brave enough to stand up for yourself and to fight for your future. To me, that is what it symbolizes," she said softly.

Karla felt a tear make its way down her cheek. "Thank you, Aunt Casey and thank you, Mommy," she said, "It makes me proud to wear it and to be a part of this family. Whether related by blood or not." Karla stretched her arms and both women gave her a big hug. "I love you both," she whispered.

"I love you too," the two said simultaneously.

Karla giggled and smiled. She took the pendant from the box and put it on. "I love it," she said.

Casey smiled at the girl. "I have a question, Karla. Do you think you will be able to handle testifying tomorrow? Of course if your mom is okay with it," asked Casey.

Karla looked at Casey and then Olivia and back at Casey. "Will that get me out of her sooner rather than later?" asked Karla.

Casey looked at Olivia who was smiling. "Karla, the doctors would release you temporarily, but you would have to come back," said Olivia.

Karla snapped her fingers and said, "If it gets me out of here for at least an hour or more than I would be willing to."

She rubbed her pendant and reached out and touched her mother's. Olivia took her child's hand and kissed it.

"Are you going to be able to handle it?" asked Olivia, concern etching her voice. Karla put her arm down and looked down. She was wondering that herself. She didn't know what seeing him again would trigger and whether or not she would overcome that enough to be able to put him away for good. She knew that she should try. She knew she would never feel as safe as she wants to feel unless he was put away for good.

"Karla?" said Olivia. Karla looked at Olivia and then to Casey.

"I know that I am still scared, but as long as you will be there and Mom and Dad, I can handle anything," said Karla with confidence.

Casey and Olivia smiled. "See? You are brave and to me that's fearlessness," said Olivia.

Karla hugged the women again. "Together, there is nothing we can accomplish," said Karla.

The next day, Karla was temporarily discharged in order to testify. Outside the courtroom, Olivia waited with her daughter to be called to the witness stand. Karla had begun to shake and shiver from nervousness. Olivia pulled the young girl into an embrace.

"Baby, it's okay. Remember that Mommy and Daddy are going to be there for you. Okay?" said Olivia. Karla felt tears fall and sniffled.

"I know Mommy. I know. I'm scared and nervous just the same. I can do this, but I'm still not sure about it," replied Karla.

"Baby, Keep your eyes on me or your Daddy or even Aunt Casey. You don't have to look at that man. Okay?" Olivia said.

Karla nodded and nuzzled her mom's shoulder. She still shook, but the shivers subsided. The bailiff called Karla in.

A/N: I know it's short, but it builds suspense. Want another chapter? Review!


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Well, I don't own them. Working on it though…

Sitting on the witness stand, she began to shiver again. She looked at her father who gave her a smile and nodded. Then, she looked to her mother who touched her pendant and smiled. Karla touched hers and smiled and then looked at her aunt. Casey smiled in admiration of the girl's strength. Casey stood and walked up to Karla.

"Can you state your name for the court?" began the questions for the prosecution. Karla looked at Olivia and Elliot again.

"My name is Karla Renee Benson-Stabler," replied Karla in a small voice.

"Karla, what is your relationship with the defendant?" asked Casey, uneasily.

Karla winced and took a deep breath. "He used to be my father," said Karla, her voice breaking.

"What do you mean by 'used to be?'" asked Casey.

"He and my former mother had obtained my sperm and egg for in vitro fertilization. Up until I was 4, he was kind and caring," said Karla.

"What happened after that?" asked Casey.

"I had begged my former mother for my nightly glass of milk. We were out and I wanted it. She couldn't take anymore and went to the store to buy some. That's when she was killed. A guy shot her trying to rob the place," replied Karla.

James jumped up from his seat. "YOU KILLED HER! IT'S YOUR FAULT SHE WAS THERE!" he shouted.

Petrovsky brought down her gavel. "Control your client or he will be held in contempt!" she ordered.

Karla looked down at her legs. Tears were falling down her cheeks and she didn't want the courtroom to see it. "Young lady," said Petrovsky, "Are you okay to go on?"

Karla looked at the judge and nodded. She then looked back at Olivia and Elliot.

"After that, he began to beat me. He burned me and a little over a week ago, he broke my arm," Karla said.

Casey picked up photos of Karla's injuries and handed them to the jury. "These are photos taken of Karla at the hospital after she had passed out in her classroom from the intense pain she was feeling due to a broken arm," said Casey, anger edging her tone, "What caused him to break your arm and beat you in this manner?"

"I'd taken the photos of my biological parents from my file he left open on his desk in the study. He'd caught me looking at them and flew into a rage. After which, I began to make sure he was sleeping before I would look at them. When he broke my arm, I thought he was asleep, but he fooled me and caught me again. I fell asleep after that. The pain was unbearable. I woke up the next morning and left for school. My teacher, Mrs. Kolan, saw the pain I was in and I yelled at her because of him and fainted. I came to in a hospital where my biological found me." said Karla.

Casey nodded and said, "Who are your biological parents?"

"Detectives Olivia Benson and Elliot Stabler," replied Karla proudly.

Casey smiled, "No further questions. Your witness."

Casey took her seat and Fredrick Neale stood to cross-examine Karla. Karla shifted in her seat. She already didn't like this man. She closed her eyes and looked at her parents again.

"Karla, I've noticed that you keep staring at the detectives. Are they telling you what to say in court?" Neale asked with a smirk.

Karla looked at the man and opened her mouth to answer when Casey objected. It was overruled.

Karla looked at her parents again and spoke, "No one told me what to say. I'm just giving my recount of my past. They keep me calm so that's why I am staring at them."

"Uh huh, no further questions," said Neale.

Petrovsky turned to Karla and said, "You may go." Karla got up from her seat and walked towards her parents.

James stood and lunged at the girl and Elliot flew from his seat before she could be touched. Karla screamed as it happened. Olivia picked up Karla and held her as the 5 year old cried.

"Shh, baby, he's not going to get you. Your daddy has him," said Olivia soothingly.

"SHE IS MINE! HE'S NOT HER FATHER!" James shouted over all the yelling.

Olivia looked at him and said with fire in her eyes, "Hell of a time to lay claim to her! She is mine and she is his!"

She looked at Elliot who grinned as did she. "You have no right to her," James snarled.

"The court says otherwise," retorted Olivia, "And since I'm sure you're going a way for a long time, you have no right to her. She belongs with him and me. We are her parents."

James tried to lunge at the female detective. Karla turned and looked at the man.

She took in a very deep breath, clutched her mother, and said, "I am not yours. You are not my father. I didn't kill your wife. I don't have to pay for anything! She is my mother and he is my father. And you, you are nothing to me."

Shock crossed James' face. "You little bitch!" yelled James.

Karla looked at Elliot and Olivia said, "Get this bastard out of my child's and my face!"

Elliot ginned. "Gladly," he said. James was carted back into the pens. Court was recessed for an hour to let the tempers cool, and then they reconvened.

Everyone took their places for closing arguments and the jury was dismissed for deliberation. Casey turned to the detectives and says, "Do you think we've got him?"

Olivia nodded and Elliot said, "Red-handed."

Karla grinned as did Casey. They took lunch and returned to hear the verdict 2 hours later. The foreman stood and awaited instruction from the judge.

"On the counts of endangering the welfare of a child, assault in the first degree, battery in the first degree, accessory to kidnapping in the first degree, and the attempted murder of Karla Renee Benson-Stabler in the first degree, how do you find?" asked the judge.

"Guilty on all counts," said the foreman.

Karla cheered. Court was dismissed and sentencing was set a week from that day. Karla turned to Olivia and asked, "Is it over?"

"Yes, baby. The man who took you was sentenced today and I'm certain that James Granger will never see the light of day again," replied Olivia.

Karla hugged Olivia and Elliot with tears in her eyes. "Can we go home now?" asked Karla.

Her parents nodded. Karla smiled and took their hands. "Oh, wait a minute," said Karla, letting go and running to Casey.

The 5 year old wrapped her arms around the ADA and said, "Thank you so much Aunt Casey. I love you."

Casey picked the girl up and hugged her tightly. "You're very welcome. Now your life will change for the better," said Casey.

"Everything changes," said Karla, "It's how we react to the change that makes it good or bad. In this case, it will be very good."

Casey smiled at the child and released her to her parents. Karla leapt into Elliot's arms and they left the courtroom to begin a new chapter.

A/N: Aww…isn't that sweet? I have an epilogue of sorts for the next bit. If you want to read it, review!


	15. One Year Later

Disclaimer: I do not own SVU nor its characters.

_**One Year Later:**_

It's a little girl's birthday. Karla is excited. It's not every day you turn 6, but it's also time to celebrate her first real birthday with family that cares for her. They were in Central Park, in the picnic area. Kathy and the kids were there as was the detectives from the one-six. Casey came and so did Melinda. Karla met Melinda shortly after James Granger was sentenced to life in a state penitentiary. Karla was next to her mother. The small family was enjoying themselves. Karla looked like a perfect mixture of Elliot and Olivia. She was wearing her favorite jumper and a purple blouse. They were sitting down to lunch when Karla stood on her seat.

"Um…heh…can I have your attention? I wanted to thank you for coming here and to thank you for being my family. I have never had so much fun and this is the best family a girl could ask for," said Karla. Everyone clapped at the speech the young girl gave and gathered round to hug her. Karla was glad everything changed for her. Life couldn't be better than this.

**To Be Continued…**

A/N: There will be a sequel! Keep a lookout for it! All questions will be answered! Remember to review!


End file.
